


The eternity

by PoleIKkun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Sexual Slavery, Romance, Slavery, soft relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoleIKkun/pseuds/PoleIKkun
Summary: - Дело вашего отца обречено, - Юнхо внимает этим словам с слишком непроницаемым выражением лица, когда его собеседник, невысокий, уже идущий по швам мужчина, произносит это с нескрываемой улыбкой. Сукин сын, конечно же, доволен как никогда. Вот-вот и, кажется, начал бы танцевать, позволяй ему гордость.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Вещи

\- Дело вашего отца обречено

  


Юнхо внимает этим словам с слишком непроницаемым выражением лица, когда его собеседник, невысокий, уже идущий по швам мужчина, произносит это с нескрываемой улыбкой. Сукин сын, конечно же, доволен как никогда. Эта гнетущая тишина после его беззаботной реплики о грядущем конце целой семьи, кажется, ни грамма его не смущает и не заставляет чувствовать себя неловко. Вот-вот и начал бы танцевать, позволяй ему гордость. Хотя, он потерял ее уже очень давно, как думает Юнхо, который видит его физиономию непозволительно часто в течение всей жизни. И честно говоря, уже ничего не наследующий наследник даже не знает, какова настоящая должность этого человека в их доме. Он просто раздражает. Интересно, ему платят за это?

  


\- И как скоро он отойдет от дел? - тихим ровным тоном спрашивает Юнхо. - Он не говорил мне об этом, как и матери, насколько я осведомлен.

  


\- Плохо осведомлены, мой Господин, - едва не хихикая замечает мужчина, приглаживая три седые волосины на своей голове. Они продолжают торчать как было. - Придворные еще ничего не знают, но будут ли они так же верны вам, когда окажется, что вы остались ни с чем?

  


Вообще, это не его ума дело. Юнхо хочет знать подробности, но не от этого хрыча. Пока парень думает над его словами, тот что-то бормочет себе под нос и разглядывает картины на стенах. Что-то тут не чисто. Очевидно не чисто, но Юнхо по какой-то причине абсолютно всё равно, пусть с отцом он и поговорит, да и проблему решить попытается, но только потому что многим обязан своей семье.

  


Ему нахрен не сдался этот дом и эти дела, которые делают его сыном высокопоставленного дворянина. Не каждый человек из знати хочет быть знатью, в конце концов. Кто-то хочет просто банально жить.

  


Дядька уходит едва ли не вприпрыжку. В просторной комнате наследника зависает тишина, и Юнхо опирается руками о стол, вздыхая. Это место, эти люди и дом, его семья - они не сделали ничего, чтобы он их ненавидел или хотел их краха, но с недавних пор ему плевать. У него всегда были другие цели, другие желания и мечты, он никогда не хотел стать таким, как его отец или мать. По-настоящему детский и наглый нрав скрылся за серьезностью и усталостью, которая, кажется, перманентно обязана быть у человека из высшего общества. Либо так, либо быть почти сумасшедшим извращенцем купающимся в деньгах. Черт знает, почему Юнхо предпочел первое, лучше бы не предпочитал ничего.

  


Однако, почему-то его разбирает волнение. Стук каблуков разбивает тишину, Юнхо обходит свой стол и останавливается возле окна, откуда с высоты великолепно видно все их владения и город за ними, а где-то в утреннем тумане скромно проглядывается королевский дворец. Точнее, всё то, что Юнхо, кажется, не нужно. Трепет внутри усиливается от мыслей совсем о другом. Юнхо перебирает между пальцами край плотной занавески и смотрит сквозь стекло, слабо улыбаясь, потому что да, может он и чертов эгоист, но жизнь для того и дана, чтобы не вонзать в себя ножи обязательств и нежелаемой прописанной судьбы. Ребенок внутри него почти мертв, но сейчас у него есть надежда наконец-то стать счастливым. Юнхо сможет убегать, драться, быть в опасности с друзьями и без, он сможет жить и сможет любить.

  


Ценой стабильности и жизни целой династии. Своей семьи.

  


Губы сжимаются тонкой полосой, и он чертыхается, задергивая занавеску так, что та едва не слетает с карниза. Этот вид из окна, эта комната и эта семья - не то, чего он хочет. Юнхо нуждается в жизни. Если точнее, то в морской пене, друзьях, суете и любви. Свободной и светлой, где тот самый человек, выросший с ним, всё еще по привычке обращается к нему на "Вы", но улыбается без стеснения, разговаривает с ним обо всём, о чем хочется, следует за ним. Любит его.

  


Юнхо быстрым шагом покидает свою комнату, сильно пугая проходящую мимо служанку распахнутой настежь дверью. Она ловит едва не упавшее полотенце из стопки в ее руках и озадаченно смотрит вслед юному господину, который, судя по всему, сегодня не в духе. Немного подумав, девушка оставляет чистые вещи на подоконнике в коридоре и, приподняв подолы слишком длинного для ее роста платья, подбегает вслед за наследником.

  


\- Я очень извиняюсь, молодой Господин, - спокойно, но звонко произносит она, но тот ее не слышит. - Прошу, подождите-

  


Через пару секунд у нее все-таки получается докричаться. Парень останавливается и спокойно смотрит на девушку в ожидании.

  


\- Вы уходите сейчас? - любопытствует она, стряхивая складки на переднике. - Могу я заняться вашей комнатой, пока вы не вернетесь?

  


\- Ухожу, - Юнхо спокойно смотрит на нее и мягко спрашивает: - А ты новенькая? 

  


\- Да, прошу простить мою грубость

  


\- Ты вовсе не грубая, бывает и хуже, - едва не смеется он, показывая белесую ухмылку. - Делай что хочешь, если так будет удобно тебе

  


\- Спасибо огромное, - её круглые глаза светятся благодарностью, и внутри Юнхо разливается предательски болючее тепло. Ему обидно за нее. Если то, что сказал тот хмырь, правда, то кто знает, куда судьба выкинет эту милую девушку. Она ровесница Юнхо, может даже младше, а уже делает грязную работу у каких-то дворян. А еще напоминает ему его друзей и от этого только больнее.

  


\- Не знаешь случайно, где Минги? - девушка смотрит непонимающе, сложив бровки домиком от того, что, видимо, еще не знает имена людей в доме. Юнхо улыбается и делает жест рукой на уровне своей головы. - Вот такого роста парень, мой слуга. В вашей форме, черноволосый такой, глазами улыбается

  


Она несколько раз беззвучно, но энергично хлопает в ладоши

  


\- Пару минут назад я видела его в гостевом зале. Сегодня ожидаются гости к вашему отцу. М-Минги, - служанка неуверенно произнесла его имя и продолжила после одобрительного кивка, - его вызвали для помощи с сервировкой еще рано утром.

  


\- О черт, гости.. Хорошо, спасибо, иди по своим делам, - Юнхо прикладывает палец к губам и заговорчески улыбается. - Если что, ты меня не видела.

  


Девушка смущенно кивает и убегает к стопке полотенец с одеждой, которая за время разговора неловко развалилась на подоконнике. Солнце выглядывает из-за облаков и наполняет коридоры ярким оранжевым светом, а Юнхо смотрит на рассеявшийся туман, взглядом пробегаясь по ожившим улицам, и, отвернувшись, уходит. 

  


Никто в этом доме еще не обречен. Никто, черт возьми, кроме него и Минги.

  


*********************************************************************

  


Хрусталь сияет идеальной чистотой в свете странной, но дорогой люстры, возвышающейся над обеденным столом. Эти блики слепят Минги, который, прищурив один глаз, рассматривает бокал на предмет непозволительных пятен. Ставит его на положенное место. Берет следующий. Крутит ножку бокала, что чудесно перекатывается на кончиках пальцев облаченных в шелковые белые перчатки. Сначала было неудобно, но сейчас без них даже не по себе.

  


Ставит бокал на положенное место.

  


Берет следующий.

  


\- Кто снова поставил серебро на верхнюю полку?! - недовольно прикрикивает округлого вида старик, от которого разбегаются служанки, чтобы не попасться под горячую руку. Минги даже внимания не обращает, продолжая заниматься бокалами и не глядя отступая с пути дряхлого дворецкого. 

  


Тот ковыляет на кухню, на взводе шмыгая носом и хмуря брови. После распуганных горничных, слуга остается один в большом зале наедине с распахнутыми окнами и ненаглядным хрусталём. По комнате гуляет летний ветер, а тяжелые плотные шторы поддаются ему, лениво развиваясь бордовой волной. Минги опускает последний бокал и оборачивается на окна. Надо расшторить их. Чтобы ветер не трепал ткань, чтобы потушить люстры, чтобы украдкой засмотреться на улицу.

  


\- Ты! Минги! - старик стоит в проеме кухни и очень напористо указывает на слугу пальцем. Тот отдергивает штору на последнем окне в сторону, только после этого поворачиваясь на требовательный голос. - Только тебе хватило бы росту и силы такой ящик поставить туда!

  


\- Но для служанок есть табуретки, сэр

  


Дядька пыхтит, подходя к нему, и грозно смотрит снизу вверх.

  


Минги поднимает с взгляд на происходящее позади старика: девушка хочет аккуратно и очевидно незаметно пройти в другую комнату. У нее почти получается.

  


\- Ты! - резко разворачивается дворецкий, указывая на нее пальцем, и она, дернувшись от страха, роняет вазу рядом с собой. Та с грохотом разбивается.

  


Старик молча и очень красноречиво всплескивает руками так, что едва не бьёт Минги в глаз.

  


Часы бьют восемь утра и все разом, как в муравейнике, начинают гудеть по разным комнатам со всех сторон. На кухне что то шипит и падает, один из младшеньких мальчишек убегает в погреба за вином и дважды возвращается не с тем. Во всей этой суете Минги решает всё-таки пойти за серебром, раз уж та служанка смогла скрыться от бегающего из комнаты в комнату ругливого старика.

  


Коридор особняка кажется чертовски тихим, не смотря на гомон за стенами. Парню даже дышать легче становится и он спокойным шагом идет в кладовую, где определенно не он поставил это злосчастное серебро на недосягаемую без табуретки полку. Шум городских улиц из приоткрытых окон слышится очень слабо, но пробирается под кожу и тянет за собой. Смех детей и крики рыночных продавцов можно различить даже отсюда, а Минги сам собой представляет в голове, как же там тепло и людно. И не то что бы он любит толпу, наверное, совсем наоборот, ему комфортней там где свободно. Да, он любит свободу, а здесь её нет. И у него ее никогда не было.

  


Минги заходит в укромную тёмную комнату, что полна всякими шкафами. Тут нет пыли и даже сыростью не пахнет, просто помещение с ящиками и всяким ненужным барахлом по углам. Слуга зажигает лампу и высматривает нужные ему столовые приборы, которые по итогу и правда может достать даже без дополнительной высоты. Лёгкий гомон и шум прерывает тихий, но выделяющийся оклик. Минги оборачивается, оставляет пока что ящик на месте и выглядывает из каморки в коридор.

  


Юнхо улыбается своей наглой улыбкой и прокрадывается в комнатку так, будто это не его особняк.

  


\- Что случилось? - недоуменно спрашивает Минги

  


\- Я искал тебя

  


\- Извините, у нас много работы из-за каких-то гостей. Вы знаете кто это? - Юнхо мотает головой. - Ясно

  


\- Ко мне заходил, кажется, тот дядька, который Лорд, возможно он кого-то пригласил сюда, - заключает Юнхо с внезапно серьезным видом, а Минги невольно улыбается. Наследник никогда не любил этого чересчур скользкого мужика и даже попался однажды, пытаясь поджечь его пальто. - Слуги шушукаются о чем-нибудь? Не знаешь?

  


\- Разве что про садовника с одной из горничных, я не слушаю их разговоры, - он ведет плечом, поудобней перехватывая свою ношу. Страстей в комнатах прислуги правда можно наслушаться на всю жизнь, и Минги наслушался. - Так... он еще что-то вам сказал? 

  


Юнхо мотает головой. Он не будет говорить Минги, пока не убедится, что банкротство реально. Тот понимающе кивает и выходит из каморки, закрывая дверь, как только Юнхо оказывается в коридоре.

  


\- Тогда зачем вы искали меня? - спрашивает слуга перед дверью в обеденный зал.

  


\- Избавить от нужды обслуживать богатеньких гостей. Мне нужно решить кое-что в городе и ты поедешь со мной, - довольно чеканит Юнхо. Его лицо выражает истинную власть и самодовольство, но то, как он провел рукой по спине Минги, мягко вдоль позвоночника, выдает то, что он играет. И Минги хмурится. Медлит, смотря вслед уходящему наследнику, и пытается проглотить ком в горле.

  


Что-то не так.

  


**********************************************************************

  


Кое-как всё-таки убедив дворецкого, старика Альфреда, что он уходит по приказу Господина, Минги поднялся в свою комнату. Она была раза в полтора меньше, чем у сына дворянина, но тоже очень просторная, в разы больше чем у других слуг. Юнхо уже очень давно распорядился, чтобы его слуга жил рядом с ним и ни дверью дальше, а сам про себя усмехался, что им бы и одной комнаты на двоих хватило. Но вслух никогда не говорил. Их не поймут, а то и хуже. Шутки шутками, а они всегда понимали, что на пол большинству плевать, но на положение в обществе - нет. Лучше добровольно пойти на эшафот, чем позволить любимому сыну, который так запутался, быть вместе с, фактически, рабом. Позор позором в обществе, но Юнхо к Минги никогда так не относился, не собирался сам, и не позволял другим.

  


\- Вы можете просто войти, - посмеиваясь говорит слуга, завязывая ленту под воротник только что переодетой рубашки. Приоткрытая дверь пару секунд молчит, а потом издает лёгкий скрип, когда Юнхо с видом пойманного, но очень довольного ребенка заходит в комнату. По приглашению, между прочим.

  


\- Ты же знал, что это я, мог бы и на "ты" позвать, - голос парня звучит почти обиженно, - мы же говорили об этом

  


\- Будет очень неловко, Юнхо, если я однажды не угадаю и назову на "ты" вашего отца или старика Альфреда, - Минги с улыбкой качает головой под чужой беззвучный смех. Юнхо усаживается на мягкую кровать и наблюдает за слугой со спины, через зеркало, пока тот поправляет воротник. Отвлекается на часы и снова смотрит на отражение. Минги любопытно кивает, задавая парню немой вопрос.

  


\- Мы успеваем, не торопись, - это действует успокаивающе, - поедем к часовщику.

  


\- У вас что-то сломалось? - с недоумением в голосе произносит слуга, наконец поворачиваясь с наследнику лицом.

  


\- К дальнему. Не к местному

  


Как говорится, мало ли у стен есть уши. Юнхо фактически ничего не уточняет, но глаза Минги проходят весь спектр эмоций от непонимания до воодушевленного блеска. Эта фраза для других ничего особого не значит, часовщик и часовщик, живет подальше и все дела, но не для них. Они поедут черт знает куда, если быть точнее, в соседний городок, до которого часа два ходу, и даже не ради механизмов со стрелками или особого заказа, нет. Юнхо нужно к мастеру.

  


Минги цепляет внушительную связку ключей за карабин на поясе, машинально перепроверяет закрыл ли дверь и кивает наследнику, мол, всё, можно идти. В соседней комнате слышится незатейливая мелодия: та служанка напевает что-то, заканчивая уборку в спальне и расправляя шелковое покрывало на кровати. Слуга как-то упускает из виду, когда юный Господин заглядывает в свои покои и машет девушке рукой, говоря, что та неплохо справляется. Девичий голос отвечает ему с очевидным смущением.

  


\- Вы снова флиртуете со служанками, - констатирует Минги, когда они уже порядочно отошли от комнаты. Юнхо возмущенно выдыхает

  


\- Ни с кем я не флиртую

  


\- Смею поспорить, - Чон идёт и дальше с непричастным видом, но иногда "случайно" касается руки Минги своей. Извиняется.

  


Они спускаются по витиеватым лестницам на первый этаж. Минги сразу отступает на шаг, чтобы идти слегка позади Юнхо, как и положено слуге, ведь у входа, широких тяжелых ворот, дворецкий разговаривает с Госпожой и тем самым хрычом, которого юный наследник на дух не переносит. Старик, завидев молодого Господина, с поклоном оставляет господ. Минги собирается последовать его примеру, но Юнхо жестом позволяет ему остаться.

  


\- Здравствуй, мам, - мягко улыбается парень, обнимая женщину средних лет. Та ласково гладит сына по плечу и спрашивает:

  


\- Ты уже встретился с лордом? - она изящно указывает ладонью на того самого идущего по швам дядьку.

  


\- Да. Сэр, - Юнхо пожимает его руку, как можно крепче сжимая ее, - вы заходили ко мне пару часов назад, - тот снисходительно кивает, не стирая с лица самодовольной улыбки. И как ему смелости хватает вести себя так.

  


\- Мы обсуждали некоторые важные вопросы с вашим сыном, - поясняет мужчина. - Гости скоро прибудут, мы будем рады поговорить с вашей семьей о нашем общем будущем

  


\- Непременно, - мама кажется очень счастливой, и хотя Юнхо не понимает ее возбуждения, он поддерживает ее настрой. Вероятно он о чем-то не знает, но должен будет узнать. Однако: 

  


\- Я не смогу присутствовать на завтраке, к сожалению, - абсолютно не сожалея говорит Юнхо. - У меня есть дела, которые не могут ждать.

  


Матушка вздыхает приподняв плечи и трепетно улыбается. Её мягкий характер всегда проявлялся в уступках своему ребенку, ведь он у неё чудесный, и Минги каждый раз мысленно соглашается с ней. Женщина приятная. Далеко не такая простая, какой кажется на первый взгляд.

  


Хрыч же фыркающе шмыгает носом. Его улыбка разом начинает казаться какой-то непонятно злобной и хитрой, но тон он сохраняет удивительно любезный.

  


\- В ваших же интересах прибыть сюда к ужину, молодой человек, - дядька кивает сам себе, - от этого зависит судьба ваша и вашего двора-

  


\- Позже, - обрывает его Юнхо чуть более резко, чем следовало бы. Минги от неожиданности поднимает голову и озадаченно смотрит на него, но тут же снова смотрит в пол, переваривая этот тон. - Прошу прощения, я спешу. Прибуду до конца дня, мам, гостей обещаю застать, - он завершает свои слова вежливым кивком и проходит мимо. Минги кланяется хозяйке, непроизвольно косится на лорда, открывая перед Юнхо дверь, и юркает следом.

  


***************************

  


Десятки, если не сотни часов развешаны в каждом углу, тикая идеально одновременно. Солнце отражается от каждой детали, металл переливается самым разным образом вбиваясь отраженными лучами друг в друга, отскакивая от стен и случайных поверхностей. Если зайти сюда, в этот причудливый дом, повернуть налево и спуститься буквально на две ступеньки вниз, то взгляд упирается в стол, стоящий в центре комнаты полной тикающих механизмов. На них не может быть разного времени, ни один из них не отстаёт и не спешит. Они точны до сумасшествия.

  


На две ступеньки вверх, обратно, прямо напротив раскрытых дверей, за своеобразной стойкой сидит парень. Пишет, считает, щурит глаза, когда палящие лучи проходят сквозь лёгкие занавески, что висят в проёме для хоть какого-то разграничения между этим и тем миром. Сейчас слегка за полдень. Сонхва трёт переносицу и откидывается на спинку стула, постукивая карандашом по столу. За окнами маячат редкие фигуры, кто-то бурчит или очень громко разговаривает, останавливается, пробегает мимо, ругается. Он наблюдает за ними. Каждый день, в лицо видя только одного человека, Сонхва наблюдает за сотнями других, безликих, у которых, кажется, очень много забот. Его спина ноет от долгого сидения, он напрочь забыл отвлекаться хоть иногда от бесконечных чисел и черканий грифеля по бумаге.

  


Тикание часов в соседней комнате нарушается редким копошением или звоном падающих деталей.

  


Сонхва тихонько вздыхает

  


\- Вау, как давно они повесили эту штуку? - слышится среди гомона людей, чуть ближе и различимей. Следом - звук медных колокольчиков, висящих, по памяти Сонхва, где-то слева от дверей

  


\- Она висела здесь в прошлый раз

  


\- Правда? Я хочу такую себе, - по ни в чем не виноватым звоночкам проходятся еще раз. - Забавно

  


Чья-то ладонь проходит сквозь занавески, видимо, ожидая натолкнуться на дверь. Её резко одергивают, и Сонхва наблюдает за этим без единой эмоции, сложив руки на груди. Дурдом какой-то. Он поднимается, отряхивает рубашку и устало идет на улицу, ожидая, что услышав его шаги, бренчатели скроются, и он снова застанет там примерно никого. Ну или спины убегающих беспризорников.

  


Оленьи глаза Сонхва округляются, когда он выглядывает наружу. На него с глупой усмешкой, замерев, смотрит Юнхо, а Минги спустя секунду начинает тихо смеяться.

  


\- Привет, - нелепо здоровается Чон

  


\- Какого черта, - только и выдают ему в ответ. Сонхва неверяще оглядывает их двоих. - Что вы тут делаете? Нет, стойте, - улыбаясь выдыхает парень. Голова кружится то ли от жары, то ли от радости, он снова ныряет внутрь дома, возвращается и добавляет: - Заходите уже, Господи. Хонджун!

  


За те секунды, когда они всё-таки заходят, Сонхва успевает едва не убиться на тех двух ступеньках. Немного скрипучий голос говорит ему быть осторожней, а его хозяин при этом даже не отвлекается от очередного механизма перед собой. Хонджун интересуется, в чем, собственно, дело, всё так же что-то подкручивая, когда Сонхва наклоняется к его уху и тихо что-то говорит. Руки часовщика останавливаются.

  


Юнхо довольно опирается плечом о проём. Парень со слегка диковатой улыбкой снимает с головы странного вида очки, с каким-то невероятным увеличением на один глаз, в полуразвороте поднимается со стула и, слегка щурясь с непривычки, смотрит на гостей.

  


\- Какого черта

  


\- Вы так великолепно перенимаете привычки друг друга, - не меняясь в лице тараторит Юнхо. Хонджун с усмешкой показывает ряд ровных зубов и прихрамывая подходит ближе к лестнице

  


\- Имей совесть, переросток, - он рычит привычно довольно. Минги позади Юнхо слегка ладонью пихает его в спину, и тот послушно спускается, наконец обнимая часовщика.

  


Юнхо физически чувствует - они дома.

  


Его совсем немного смущает то, что, кажется, эти двое чертовски похудели с прошлого раза, или он просто давно не видел их, но Хонджун в объятиях ощущается почти пугающе костлявым. У Сонхва неаккуратно подстриженные волосы зачесаны на сторону, а на шее неизменный шрам от ожога. Поверх рабских чисел, совсем как у Минги на плече.

  


В тот день, когда Юнхо смог выкупить Сонхва, когда привел сюда, к Хонджуну, он попросил прижечь цифры на шее. Он искренне ждал, что ему откажут, пусть они и были друзьями на тот момент уже долгое время. Он думал, что его осудят за эту просьбу. Посмеются. Скажут жги сам, как делали все вокруг до этого. Но Хон просто достал из топки раскаленную кочергу и сделал это. Молчал следующие несколько дней, не мог спать и всё так же, не роняя ни единого слова, менял повязку на рваном ожоге каждый день. Он позволил часам сбиться и не чинил до тех пор, пока не был уверен в том, что Сонхва в порядке.

  


\- У тебя какое-то дело ко мне, я предполагаю, - кривится Хонджун, - не мог же ты просто так взять и вспомнить про нас

  


\- На самом деле мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить, - Юнхо будто пропускает последнюю реплику мимо себя и звучит слишком серьезным, что Хону не нравится от слова совсем. Жизнь показала, что если этот ребячливый парень вдруг становится серьезен, то дела явно хреновые, или скоро таковыми станут.

  


Сонхва переступает с ноги на ногу, расправляя закатанные рукава рубашки, и с вопросом смотрит сначала на Юнхо, потом на Минги, который, словно тень, хмуро стоит позади наследника. Ему это тоже не нравится. Никому это не нравится, что бы то ни было, даже если этого еще нет. Чутьё у Юнхо зверское и еще никогда никого не подводило: он может показаться дураком, всем изначально кажется, но как только он спасает жизнь тебе, потом кому-то еще, а потом и сам себе, просто потому что что-то почувствовал, так или иначе, за ним следуют.

  


Хонджун щелкает зубами и закатывает глаза.

  


\- Если дело потерпит пару часов, то будет отлично, - чеканит он, с недовольством выделяя последнее слово. Оглядывает двоих прибывших и, уперев одну руку в бок, уточняет: - Вы же не приехали сюда на пару минут спустя несколько месяцев?

  


\- Не злись, - Сонхва мягко прикрывает глаза, а Хонджун тянет скрипучее "айй"

  


\- Я и не злюсь. В этом дворянском отпрыске же все еще нет лишних дыр моего авторства, - часовщик оглядывает Минги и Юнхо с головы до ног, от чего те невольно усмехаются. - Проходите, черт возьми, чего встали, как не родные. Сонхва, займись ими

  


**********************************************************

  


Все часы на первом этаже разом напоминают о том, что скоро надо будет уезжать. Три часа прошли, как мгновение, а еще через три Юнхо надо присутствовать на ужине, где он изначально быть не хочет.

  


На втором этаже приятно прохладно и, можно сказать, темно. Все окна, кроме одного, плотно закрыты тонкими деревянными дверцами с симметричной резьбой, а напротив последнего, что открыто, висит несколько рядов чистой светлой одежды. В углу у стены стоит широкая, на вид очень мягкая кровать, в центре - диван и кресло, что окружают невысокий дубовый стол. Это место до такого уютное, что даже зимой тут тепло. Холодная, угрюмая каменная труба, что тянется от печи с первого этажа, обвита веревкой, на которой развешаны какие-то повязки, ткань и цветные платки. Рядом с ней, на той самой кровати, спит Сонхва. Небрежно сбросив обувь и положив руку под голову, его вовсе не волнует карточная игра, происходящая на исцарапанной столешнице.

  


Хонджун выигрывает у Юнхо третью партию из шести.

  


В порыве азарта они оба тихо смеются и пререкаются, так активно, но полушепотом, чтобы не будить Сонхва и не отвлекать увлеченного Минги: тот лежит на коленях Юнхо и с любопытством поглощает содержимое книги, которую взял с собой из библиотеки в особняке. Юнхо просматривает только что полученные карты в правой руке, а левой гладит слугу по голове, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы.

  


\- Кажется, я разучился тасовать, - бурчит он, - полный голяк 

  


\- Та же чертовщина, - Хонджун в открытую кидает карты на стол и разминает плечи. Друг согласно делает тоже самое

  


Диковатые глаза Хона осматривают комнату, не цепляясь ни за что взглядом, и он кивает в сторону лестницы. Им нужно поговорить. Юнхо подменяет свою ногу подушкой под головой Минги, обещает, что скоро придёт и вообще, "нам скоро уезжать, не засыпай". Из-за книжки слуга выглядывает, впиваясь в чужую спину силой мысли, потому что Чон ему ничего не говорит, ни о чем, что сейчас творится, но он надеется на скорое прояснение вещей.

  


А Юнхо тем временем сам ничего не знает.

  


Хрычу верить не хочется, да и может наследник зря панику внутри поднял. Чувство какой-то странной нетерпимости поддерживается желанием сбежать из этой страны, того дома и той семьи. Свободы хочется люто, и парень своим мыслям вообще верить не хочет. Банкротом отец и раньше становился, заключал контракт с новой поставкой и взлетал на денежную вершину рядом с королем, удерживая это место несколько долгих лет, а потом стабильно продолжая дело. И так раз пять подряд. Отец пусть и консервативный мужчина, но в делах денежных всегда находит выход, так к чему вообще думать о плохом.

  


\- То есть ты сам думаешь, что не о том думаешь, - раздраженно кривится Хонджун, выдыхая дым слишком крепкой самокрутки.

  


\- Мне просто нужно заручиться твоей помощью. Я не останусь в долгу, правда

  


\- Я знаю, Юнхо, - звучит достаточно резко. Часовщик думает, что он единственный тут сейчас по уши должен этому парню. За всё: от постоянной поддержки, до Сонхва.

  


Хон подносит сигарету к губам и затягивается, а Юнхо расстегивает манжеты на рубашке. Жарко. Солнце еще даже близко не собирается садиться. Торговцы наверняка давно свернули лавочки, мужики разошлись по кабакам, а на улицах улыбаясь разговаривают девушки и бегают босые дети. Откуда-то из-за открытой двери на улицу льётся звук расстроенной гитары, но поющего голоса не слышно. Может и не поет никто вовсе. Кухня наполнилась едким дымом и запахом табака, Хонджун тушит сигарету и открывает окно, чтобы проветрить комнату.

  


\- Сонхва не любит запах табака, - меланхолично констатирует Юнхо, и Хон невольно улыбается: терпеть не может. Они оставят этот момент курения в тайне. - Кстати, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

  


\- А должен?

  


\- Не знаю. Я излил тебе свою несуществующую проблему, - парень театрально ведет рукой, - может и тебе есть что поведать своему старому другу

  


Хонджун молчит. Смотрит на свое отражение в оконном стекле несколько долгих секунд и отворачивается.

  


Юнхо тот еще ублюдок, наверняка чувствует всё за версту. Недосказанность, ложь и очевидные секреты. Он увидит всё, но промолчит: слишком вежливый и слишком хорошо понимает, что о чем-то таком не стал бы говорить и сам. У него много тараканов в голове, он мастерски прячет их, и есть многое, о чем даже Минги не знает. Но читает людей на раз два. Хонджуна Юнхо бесит, может быть, в хорошем смысле, но если сейчас часовщик скажет, что говорить ему не о чем, то солжёт.

  


Он сумасшедший.

  


В здравом уме, не буянит и не видит чудовищ в темноте ночных улиц, но выглядит именно так. Слухи в маленьком городе разбегаются со скоростью света. Все вокруг то и дело говорят о том, что, кажется, часовщик свихнулся, крышей поехал на своих тикающих кусках металла. Хонджун обиды не держит. В конце концов, даже окно может послужить зеркалом, а он не слепой. Странная улыбка, хромота, белесый диковатый взгляд, а еще сотни тикающих в ритм коробочек тут и там. Тик-так, тик-так.

  


Людей пугают такие вещи. И как же, черт возьми, иронично, что рано или поздно его сумасшествие может убить его. Медленно и мучительно. Голодом например. Никто не хочет и близко соваться в дом психа, давать ему работу, тем более платить, а выручает только Сонхва, привлекая хоть кого-то, и то не всегда. Его красота не сможет спасать их вечно.

  


А еще смерть сумасшедшего может быть быстрой.

  


Пристрелят и всё.

  


\- Хонджун? - Юнхо когда-то успел оказаться прямо рядом с ним, вопросительно глядя и хлопая по плечу.

  


\- Да, не о чем говорить, - прикрыв глаза в ухмылке отвечает Хон

  


И он знает, что Юнхо всё понимает.

  


Но лжёт.

  


*********************************************************************

  


Особняк едва не искрится в солнечном свете. Слуги бегают во дворе, кто куда, и вытягивают шеи, останавливаясь, когда ворота открываются, что означает возвращение наследника. Они начинают только пуще суетиться, а люди в беседке легко смеются в унисон щебетанию птиц и журчанию воды в фонтане. Вокруг так светло. Юнхо прикрывает глаза от ярких лучей, что так сильно слепят после практически двух часов в приятном полумраке. На шее всё ещё чувствуется россыпь ароматной воды, которой его щедро обрызгал Минги, а на губах - поцелуй, который слуга оставил ему в той самой, едва проглядной темноте зашторенных окон кареты.

  


Парень часто моргает. Ему немного неудобно появляться вот так, под конец дня, но в конце концов он предпочел бы не появляться вообще. Гостей, на вид, довольно много. Человек десять, не меньше, целая семья в трех поколениях. А еще его родители, слуги, ну и Хрыч. В голове Юнхо это прозвище стало уже своеобразным именем для этого дядьки. Звучит неплохо, очень подходяще, свежо, мерзенько, всё как надо. Дворецкий Альфред стоит рядом с ними, держа руку согнутой в локте, в любой момент готовый подать руку помощи или выполнить поручение. Он-то и замечает прибывших наследника с личным слугой, который держится слегка позади, смотрит чуть ниже, не прямо, и едва заметно наклоняет корпус в поклоне, когда их замечают гости.

  


\- Отвлеку вас, господа, мой сын прибыл, - тихим гордым голосом сообщает хозяин дома гостям, когда Юнхо расслабленным шагом поднимается к ним в просторную беседку. Тут много незнакомцев, но каждый смотрит избирательно и с интересом. Несколько человек даже как-то одобрительно. 

  


\- Прошу простить моё позднее возвращение, - Юнхо легко улыбается, так, что люди в ответ делаются настроенными светлее. Минги же делает шаг назад и молча становится к другим слугам, туда, где ему положено быть.

  


После приветствия вечер снова начинает гудеть светскими разговорами. Спокойная музыка рассекает воздух, заполняя атмосферу собой, потому даже некоторое молчание остается комфортным. Юнхо ныряет между людьми, говоря пару слов тем, кто обратил на него внимание, а потом случайно натыкается на девушку.

  


Довольно милую девушку.

  


Она спокойно приветствует его и говорит, что сама виновата, что столкнулись по ее вине, и Юнхо улыбается ей, предлагая выйти из толпы и выпить. Акт любезности, подкрепленный ничем большим, кроме любопытства. Они некоторое время говорят. Просто ни о чем, но парень в разговоре выясняет, что она самая младшая в семье, ей семнадцать, и это всего на пару лет меньше чем Юнхо. Она вся такая тонкая и изящная, похожа на принцессу, слушает его и смеется так звонко, но скромно, поддевая парня рассказать еще что-нибудь. Ему с ней интересно, вполне неплохо для этого вечера. Он ожидал худшего. 

  


Они уходят на пристань, и Принцесса аккуратно подбирает подолы платья показывая тонкие ножки до колен в белых чулках, убегая по светлому дереву над водой. Её восторг от воды и приближающегося заката светится в глазах янтарного цвета, а потом она усаживается на скамеечку там же и тихо сидит, рассматривая всё вокруг: чистый пруд, беседку на возвышении, откуда слышатся отголоски чужих разговоров, засыпающее небо. Юнхо аккуратно садится рядом с ней и немного сутулится, сцепив руки в замок. Он устал. Она тоже.

  


\- Я думала, что ты будешь похож на своего отца, - тихо говорит она. - Нисколько не похож.

  


\- Приму это за комплимент, пожалуй, - они вдвоем смеются, а Принцесса рассматривает его из-под ровной светлой челки. Притихла. Отвернулась и снова посмотрела на него, будто пытаясь подобрать слова. - В чем дело? 

  


\- Мне интересно, ты знаешь про то, что задумали наши родители? 

  


\- Понятия не имею, но, - Юнхо делает легкую паузу, и улыбка пропадает с его лица, - думаю, если ты младшая, то нас поженят, так?

  


Она тихонечко угукает, постукивая каблуком по ножке скамейки. Ей очевидно немного неловко, а парню, если честно, нет. Но даже если ему не нравится эта идея, кто спросит? 

  


\- Ты хорошая, я бы с удовольствием продолжил общаться с тобой, если в высшем обществе так можно, - он немного кривится, проговаривая последнюю фразу, а потом снова становится серьезней, - но я не смогу любить тебя в том свете, в котором от меня ждут

  


\- Сердцу не прикажешь, - соглашается она. - Так наши семьи сохранят влиятельность и имя, поэтому я соглашаюсь. А ты?

  


\- Я не мог согласиться на то, о чем понятия не имел. Не хотел обидеть, кстати, мне жаль, что так выходит

  


Принцесса смотрит на него своими большими круглыми глазами и улыбается. Они молчат еще некоторое время, а потом заговаривают о внезапно заигравшей мелодии. Напевают её, пытаясь вспомнить слова. Солнечная радужка небес начинает прятаться за горизонт, а они так и не уходят: девушка сидит, поджав колени к себе, а парень опустил голову, смотря в воду. Перманентная улыбка выходит немного странной, и Юнхо хмыкает, украдкой глянув на Принцессу. Они оба не счастливы. Может и она любит кого-то другого, может ей хотелось пожить иначе, а не стать договором старых богачей. 

  


Тех, кто празднует их знакомство без них, там, в беседке.

  


\- Ты всегда улыбаешься, - удивленно твердит девушка, а Юнхо смотрит на нее с легким недоумением, но все еще с поднятыми уголками губ. - Это потрясает, правда. Повезло тому, кого ты любишь

  


\- Я знаю, - парень довольно щурит глаза и откидывается на спинку скамейки. Принцесса звонко смеется, и Чона радует ее искренность, ведь среди людей их уровня очень мало тех, кто вот так может понять. Из неё наверняка просто отличный друг, а еще действительно приятный человек: с нелепыми историями, неидеальной правдой жизни и скрытыми предпочтениями. Кстати, она тоже умеет играть в карты, что немало радует.

  


\- Расскажешь, кто она? - любопытная девочка, думает Юнхо. Очаровательно любопытная.

  


Он загадочно качает головой, ухмыляясь, в то время как она пытается словить его взгляд, потому что "ну же, поделись, я никому!" 

  


\- Не расскажу, - парень закидывает ногу на ногу и забавляется с того, как девушка ненамеренно дуется. Юнхо верит ей. Она не будет трепаться об этом направо и налево, ей это незачем.

  


\- Хотя бы намекни, кто мой соперник, - шутливо говорит она, поднимая миниатюрные кулачки в боевую стойку. А потом хихикает со своего поведения. 

  


Ей с ним спокойно, ведь, возможно, они очень похожи

  


\- Не могу, Принцесса, это опасно.

  


Янтарный взгляд становится спокойней, и девушка очень понимающе кивает. Опасность не шутки, ей ли не знать. Нападения на людей богаче, беднее, нападения на кого угодно случаются каждый день и практически никем не пресекаются. Разве что если тот, на кого напали, не имеет достаточно власти, чтобы раздуть из этого огромный кипиш. Только на памяти Юнхо, каждый из его знакомых хоть раз сталкивался с подобной опасностью "неодобрения": что Хонджун, что Сонхва, что даже Минги и он сам. О девушках и говорить страшно. О людях из разных слоёв общества тоже.

  


Чон смотрит на неё, молчаливую, и поднимает ладонь.

  


\- Только намек. Потому что мы будем как дети, и это будет наш маленький секрет.

  


Удивление на её лице сменяется светом, она мягко улыбается и даже хмыкает немного. Юнхо ребенок. Ростом под два метра, с ясными глазами и мечтами "не о том", а еще обещаниями на мизинцах и беготней наперегонки. Это существо внутри душат золотой цепью богатства и стати, но он прекрасно знает и ищет места, где давление на детскую шею ослабевает. Например рядом с ней прямо сейчас.

  


Потому что Принцесса тоже настоящая, кивает ему со звёздочками и огненным закатом в глазах .

  


Они и правда сцепляют мизинцы, закрепляя обещание "замочком", касаясь большими пальцами. Чон смотрит ей в глаза и с лукавой ухмылкой говорит:

  


\- Это парень, - а теперь наблюдает на девичьем лице истинное восхищение вперемешку с недоверием. Принцесса приоткрывает рот, пару раз пытаясь что-то сказать, но от внезапности ничего не получается.

  


\- Ты же не шутишь?

  


\- Неа, если бы. Когда-нибудь я вас познакомлю

  


\- Представляешь, как это будет выглядеть? - она игриво выгибает бровь, и Юнхо кивает с насмешливым "ага"

  


"Дорогая, знакомься, это мой парень. Минги-я, это моя жена, надеюсь вы поладите"

  


Люди из беседки посматривают на смеющуюся пару с одобрением. Довольствуются тем, что дети поладили, а значит полдела уже сделано, и брак не кажется таким сложным и муторным. Некоторые из них выражают желание пройти в особняк, а Альфред с великим удовольствием провожает их, учтиво отвечая на все вопросы, что задаются. Минги часто моргает. Его клонит в сон, он иногда посматривает вниз, на пристань, где сидят эти двое, и задумывается о чем-то, хотя голова пустая. Засматривается. Гости больше увлечены разговорами и таким же наблюдением, потому его не трогают, он не знает, сколько времени смотрел на Юнхо, но, когда поднял голову, солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом.

  


Хотя, его Солнце всё еще здесь. Каменная стена внутри Минги наливается теплом и просвечивается этим человеком насквозь. Он заполнен им целиком и полностью. Тоска по каждому моменту, когда они вместе, преследует попятам, и слуга любит это. Любит Юнхо так сильно, что не может передать словами, желает ему всего самого лучшего, лишь бы он жил и был в полном порядке, всегда, столько сколько возможно. И эта девушка.. Минги расслабляется и прикрывает глаза: она похожа на ту самую, кому он доверит своего чрезвычайно хрупкого человека, даже если Чон забудет про него со временем. 

  


\- Минги, мальчик, - обращается к нему хозяйка, и он сразу кивает ей, показывая, что слушает внимательно. - Ты такой напряженный сегодня. Дела идут отлично, ты можешь передать слугам, что всё было чудесно

  


\- Благодарю, так и передам, - она очень любезна даже для себя. Женщина отвлекается на одного из гостей, желая ему хорошо отдохнуть, позже возвращаясь к слуге

  


\- Пока вас не было, мы решили пригласить этих замечательных людей остаться у нас на ночь, - отвечает хозяйка на вопросительный взгляд Минги. Тот кивает в благодарность за пояснение. - Можешь напомнить моему сыну со спутницей, что время позднее, и им лучше пойти в дом. В такую погоду много насекомых, не стоит им оставаться на берегу, не дай бог что

  


\- Конечно, - с понимающей улыбкой качает головой парень и слегка кланяется, когда женщина проходит мимо, слегка проведя рукой по его плечу.

  


Если честно, ему не хочется мешать. Он уверен, что помешает, но таков приказ, если что, Минги так и скажет. Юнхо поймет. 

  


Слуга спускается к пристани, останавливается перед тем, как ступить на деревянную поверхность, ведь его сразу заметят из-за стука каблуков. Но Юнхо оборачивается прямо сейчас. Чувствует, черт возьми, смотрит так внутривенно, зовет по имени и спрашивает, в чем дело.

  


\- Хозяйка просила привести вас и вашу спутницу в особняк, - Минги медленно шагает к скамейке. Развернувшись, девушка смотрит с вопросом, а Юнхо взгляда не отрывает от своего слуги, даже когда она спрашивает:

  


\- Моя семья уже там?

  


\- Именно так, миледи, - отвечает ей парень, а потом переключает внимание на Чона. - Пожалели, что опоздали, юный Господин? 

  


Юнхо скалится в улыбке, а Принцесса смотрит немного распахнув глаза от того, какие вопросы задает слуга хозяину. Ей непонятно.

  


\- Если честно, ни капли не жалею, - он встаёт, поворачиваясь спиной к воде. - Хотя и не допустил плохой мысли о том, что всё-таки приехал. Принцесса составила мне достойную компанию, - смотрит на девушку, а та мило ему кивает, будто говоря, что это взаимно. 

  


На мгновение они отводят взгляд друг от друга. Минги чувствует эти эмоции: надобность, но никчемность, чувство долга и тоска. Им повезло встретиться, поговорить здесь и всё, как видится, решить и узнать. Не нужно быть сильно образованным слугой, чтобы понимать суть происходящего, когда две семьи нескромно обсуждают свадьбу, хвалят прибывшего наследника два часа к ряду, а потом преспокойнейшим образом отпускают свою дочь одну с, казалось бы, незнакомым парнем. В их обществе часто встречаются моменты, где всё решается за полдня, а то и за несколько минут. Кому-то же просто не оставляют выбора, отправляя переодеваться в нарядные одежды и клясться в вечной любви сию секунду.

  


Когда в прошлый раз они с Юнхо приезжали к Хонджуну на целую неделю, прикрывшись перед родителями тем, что сыну интересен какой-то неблизкий город (случайно ткнув в карту пальцем), наследник спросил у часовщика о вечности. Тот хромовато обошел мастерскую, снял со стены небольшие карманные часы и отдал их другу. Из светлого, почти белого металла, они болтались на длинной поцарапанной цепочке, но выглядели всё равно очень дорого со всеми витиеватыми рисунками и неподдельным блеском серебра. По словам Хона - никогда не ломались. Он гордится этой работой, он собрал её собственными руками.

  


_ " - Ты и сам всё прекрасно знаешь, Юнхо. Любая вечность заканчивается, а значит она и не была вечностью никогда. Только лжецы клянутся в вечности, - раздраженно хмурится Хон, рассматривая то, как парень крутит его часы в руках. - Я вложил в них всю душу, собрал с нуля, а они отвечают мне тем, что исправно работают вот уже сколько времени. Но однажды кто-то из нас безвозвратно сломается. Такова жизнь. А вечность может длиться и пять минут, дружище. Люди пишут клятвы на свадьбах: умные лжецы обещают любить до самой смерти, глупые - вечно, а некоторые не клянутся вовсе, просто любят..." _

  


\- Вы желаете продолжить разговор в доме? Желаете что-нибудь? - Минги наклоняет голову, смотря то на девушку, то на парня, который почти сразу говорит, мол, нет

  


\- Разве что, покажи миледи её комнату. Я не хочу, чтобы с ней расхаживал какой-нибудь Хрыч, ладно? - Слуга кивает, а Принцесса непонятливо моргает и тихонечко спрашивает больше сама себя, чем их

  


\- Хрыч..?

  


\- Не самое лучшее слово, но ты видела того дядьку! Слово прям в стать, только не говори ему этого, - Юнхо углубляется в разговор про такую "интересную" личность, как Лорд, параллельно подавая девушке руку и помогая встать на хрупкие ноги. Она тихо смеется в кулачок, следуя за ним по пристани в сторону дома, слушает внимательно и обещает "никогда не упоминать Хрыча всуе" таким прозвищем.

  


На сад опускается сумрак, когда Минги, с едва заметным смешком из-за какой-то нелепой шутки Юнхо, идёт с парой в дом, закрывая за ними дверь.

  


В беседке не осталось никого. 

  


*****************************************************************

  


\- Проходите, - Минги зажигает лампы в уютной спальне и впускает девушку, оставляя на полу у стены небольшой дамский чемоданчик. 

  


Комната в желто-зеленых тонах приятно и очень заметно подходит Принцессе с её блондинистыми волосами и цветочным платьем. Она осматривается и воодушевленно кивает.

  


\- Мне тут нравится, - искренне подмечает она и, немного отпружинив, садится на очень мягкую кровать. Её взгляд скользит по непоколебимой фигуре слуги. Что-то заставляет её задуматься, а когда Минги спрашивает, в чем дело, девушка тихо просит: - Не мог бы ты закрыть шторы? - и добавляет: - Пожалуйста.

  


Испытывает что ли. Слуга покорно кивает и подходит к окнам, размашистым, но отточенным движением задергивая тяжелые ткани. Аккуратно расправляет края и ощущает на своей спине пристальный взгляд. Такой до странного любопытный. Будь то Юнхо, Минги бы сразу понимал, почему так: он ну в принципе всегда так делает, есть на то причина или нет. Рассматривает, улыбается. Но тут же сто процентов что-то другое

  


\- Миледи? Со мной что-то не так? - он интересуется крайне вежливо. - Если вы пожелаете, я приглашу другого слугу. Или служанку, если вам так будет спокойней.

  


Она вскидывает брови, распахивая глаза и, парень готов поклясться, краснеет. Это не похоже на смущение, её будто застали врасплох так, что она оправдательно машет ладошками в воздухе и слегка поджимает коленки

  


\- Боже, извини, я просто задумалась, - её голос немного дрогнул, но только от неожиданности. Девушка расслабленно растирает свои руки, беззвучно хлопая по своим коленкам. - Спасибо, что провел, правда. Я ничего такого не хотела

  


\- Простите, что так смутил вас, - кланяется он

  


\- Нет, нет, всё в полном порядке, - Принцесса хмурит бровки и настоятельно ведет указательным пальцем. - Твой хозяин нещадно раззадорил меня своими рассказами про Лорда, потому я слишком много думаю не о том. Мне повезло, что сопровождающий ты, а не тот дядька

  


\- Вы с юным Господином действительно поладили, - в лёгкой улыбке говорит Минги

  


\- О чем ты?

  


\- Я вырос с ним. И сколько мы общались, сколько Лорд приходил к нам, столько он его по-детски недолюбливает. Счастлив знать, что Господину достанется такая чудесная девушка, как вы, - он тепло рассуждает, покачивая головой, и подходит к выходу, мягко ступая по ковру. Останавливается. - Будь то дружба или любовь.. берегите его. Прошу вас.

  


\- Непременно, - произносит она после небольшой паузы. Тихо, едва слышно и спокойно, выдыхая с легким трепетом. Ей не понятно, что она почувствовала, услышав эти слова. 

  


Почему это звучит так тоскливо?

  


\- Благодарю, - парень улыбается глазами и резковато кивает головой. Еще раз повторяет, что всегда к её услугам, и беззвучно закрывает дверь. - Спокойной ночи, миледи.

  
Всё ведь не так плохо, думает Минги, слыша щелчок и опуская дверную ручку. Стоит в коридоре пару секунд и вспоминает свои слова, будто это сказал не он вовсе. Они же будут рядом, если Юнхо и забудет о нём, если Минги станет просто слугой, так может быть даже лучше, ведь девушка у него прелестная, а с рабом наследнику дворянской семьи всё равно не случилось бы заключить брак. Никогда. Продолжит быть тем кто он есть, будет наблюдать, оберегать пока это возможно. И любить. Слишком сильно любить. 

  


Минги устало осматривается по сторонам: коридоры пустые, тихие и темные. Редкие небольшие светильники горят на стенах, делая это место немного жутким, но и уютным одновременно. Парень стягивает с длинных пальцев свои перчатки. Сжимает и разжимает кулак, проходя дальше, ближе к окнам, опирается о подоконник.

  


Надо найти Юнхо и-

  


\- Минги, - этот женский голос ему едва знаком. Слышно откуда-то с лестницы, несмело так, будто человек это имя впервые произносит, не будучи уверенным, что зовет того, кого нужно. - Где же- 

  


Парень на ходу облачает руки обратно в мягкий светлый шелк и полубегом, быстрым шагом, идет к витиеватым перилам. Смотрит через них сквозь лестничные пролёты, находя взглядом одну из горничных

  


\- Что такое? - слабым эхом отдаётся глубокий голос. Девушка слегка вздрагивает и смотрит на него снизу, запрокинув кудрявую голову. Ойкает.

  


Они виделись сегодня утром. Служанка подбирает подолы платья и быстро поднимается прямиком к нему. Теперь, когда он видит ее поближе, это определенно та самая девушка, с которой Юнхо (не) флиртовал, она еще приводила его покои в порядок и напевала что-то.

  


Её взволнованное выражение лица немного настораживает: девочка будто очень напугана

  


\- Тебя зовут, - тараторит она, оказываясь перед ним. - Хозяева ждут, юный Господин рвёт и мечет, - и у Минги глаза распахиваются сами собой. 

  


Он сразу срывается с места. Не оборачиваясь уходит в такой спешке, что пропускает ступеньки. Оставленная в одиночестве девушка провожает его тревожным взглядом, осматривается вокруг и тихонько прислушивается: глухой стук его каблуков пропал так же быстро, как и начался.

  


****************************************

  


После того, как Юнхо попрощался с Минги и Принцессой, его встретила мать. Вероятно, они прошли около трёх кругов по одним и тем же коридорам, разговаривая о гостях, обсуждая праздники в городе. Но сына волновала свадьба. Мама пока не дала ему и слова вставить, он просто слушал её разговоры о какой-то чудесной женщине, которая где-то шьёт чудесные костюмы, которые носит едва ли не сам король. Это не точно. Юнхо пропускает мимо ушей примерно девяносто процентов информации, потому что его интересуют конкретные вещи, а еще он чертовски устал. Но матери улыбается: она светится радостью за сына, за спасенный дом и, видимо, очень довольного сделкой мужа. Приобнимает своего мальчика и даже предлагает зайти к отцу

  


\- Он давно не видел тебя, - с родительской обидой говорит она. Парень почти вздыхает: сын, конечно, уважает его, но временами этот человек слишком консервативен для его понимания. Чует Юнхо - глава семьи будет верен традициям и в этот раз тоже.

  


\- Сегодня, на ужине, если мне не изменяет память, - он вредничает. Мать смотрит на него недовольно. - А что? 

  


\- Нам многое нужно обсудить, дорогой, не упирайся, - мысль хорошая, серьезно. Может хотя бы он прямо, в своей манере, пояснит, что в доме происходит. - Думаю, он уже ждёт нас у себя

  


\- То есть вы договорились со мной поговорить еще до того, как я узнал об этом, - чеканит Юнхо с наигранным возмущением под лёгкий смех матери. 

  


\- Ну отцу не впервой ловить тебя вот так. Помнишь, как ты целый месяц притворялся, что не видишь людей?

  


\- Мам

  


\- Мы правда так волновались, что с тобой что-то не так! - женщина театрально охает и продолжает: - Даже врача пригласили, а ты, чертенок, тогда начал так смеяться, так смеяться. И он всё понял

  


Юнхо улыбается, как настоящий негодник. То был его личный маленький фурор. Он даже Минги смог обдурить, который тоже был мальчишкой, но уже служил ему. Хлопал своими глазами бусинами, боялся ужасно, а потом невольно стал напарником Юнхо во всех его коварных и очень изощренных планах.

  


Хозяйка, конечно, полностью соответствует своему сыну: за этот короткий разговор она успела привести его к огромным двойным дверям, которые вели в комнату, собственно, отца.

  


Тёмный кабинет кажется тяжелым, несмотря на то, как часто ты тут бываешь. Дубовые оборки и мебель, широкие ножки стола и массивные шкафы, которые едва выделяются на черновато-зеленом фоне стен и обивки кресел. Картина в широкой вертикальной рамке заставляет отвлекаться и отворачиваться. Оруженосец оттуда неизменно на всех приходящих смотрит с неким презрением, и только на Хозяина дома - с уважением. Тот сам об этом рассказал. Когда пятилетний сын сидел у него на коленях и со взрослой уверенностью утверждал, как этот дядька оживает, а еще он похож на Лорда, если смотреть очень издалека. 

  


Отвратительная картина. И почему отец вообще её так любит?

  


\- Рад увидеться с тобой поближе, - доброжелательный голос абсолютно не вяжется с его тёмной фигурой в освещенном углу комнаты. Он ставит обратно томик книги в яркой синей обложке и поворачивается к своей семье, по-отцовски улыбаясь. Юнхо держится в стороне, отдаленно кивает, всё посматривает на картину. У него нет каких-то особенных детских чувств, но и отторжения к отцу, вроде, тоже. Просто теплоты, как-то, не испытывается. Папа и папа. Хотя, довольно громкое слово.

  


Мужчина целует пальцы своей жены и укладывает руки ей на плечи, когда та садится в мягкое бархатное кресло. Они очень расслаблено обмениваются короткими фразами, а Юнхо устало опирается о спинку дивана и слушает их. Атмосфера почти семейная. Приторно семейная.

  


\- К слову, сынок, как тебе невеста? - парень поднимает голову, выныривая из задумчивости.

  


\- Мы поладили, - коротко отвечает он. - Было немного неловко, так как вы мне не сказали о ней. Как и о банкротстве 

  


\- Никакого банкротства не было, - фыркает отец легкомысленно. Точно, он же считает банкротством только абсолютный ноль. - Критическое положение, соглашусь, но мы ведь уже решили его.

  


Звучит логично. Юнхо кивает, прикрыв глаза: если так, то и черт с ним, что не сказали. Даже радует, что слова Хрыча теряют свою силу, и все эти гиперактивные радости с его стороны были просто очередным злорадством.

  


\- А что со свадьбой?

  


\- Мы проведем ее в течение двух недель, как только получим деньги на её проведение, - мужчина переглядывается с женой. - Всё будет согласно традициям

  


\- Деньги на проведение? - Юнхо больше смешит такое очевидное слово "традиции" из уст отца, чем сама фраза. Хотя она тоже забавная. Всё-таки у них полный ноль, раз на свадьбу им, дворянам, требуются дополнительные средства. 

  


\- Продадим некоторые вещи и ценности, а после праздника будем жить и вести дела с семьей Мин, - мать сцепляет руки в замок на коленях и мягко улыбается. - У них чудесный дом, поверь мне

  


\- Мы оставляем наш особняк? Тоже продаем? - родители кивают. Ну и ладно, собственно, это вполне ожидаемо. Традиционно проводят свадьбу у жениха, съезжаются, получают деньги, продолжают дела. Но Юнхо в таком случае интересует другой вопрос: - Слуг можно забрать с собой? Не всех, пару человек

  


\- Пару человек заберем, как скажешь, мальчик, - полусмеясь отвечает хозяйка в доброй манере. - Кого ты так хочешь увезти с собой?

  


\- Как минимум Минги, - Юнхо произносит эти слова мгновенно и уверенно. Улыбка на лице женщины становится спокойной и сожалеющей, она примерно повторяет фразу, которую сказала не так давно:

  


\- Мы уже сказали, что собираемся продать некоторые вещи, - по позвоночнику парня проходит леденящий душу холод. Нет.. - Он высококлассный раб с чудесной внешностью. Покупатель нашелся быстро, и эта продажа полностью покроет затраты на свадьбу.

  


Юнхо смотрит ей в глаза, пытаясь понять, в чём заключается эта отвратительная шутка. Ничерта не смешная. Высококлассный раб? Покупатель? 

  


\- По прибытии в новый дом у тебя гарантированно будет другой слуга, не волнуйся об этом, - парень неверяще смотрит на отца. Да это, черт возьми, последнее, что его волнует.

  


Усталость пропадает сама собой, сменяясь лёгким удушьем и отвратительным морозом по коже. Они всё решили просто вот так. Без него, за него, всё разом: невесту, свадьбу, переезд, продажу человека. Спокойный Минги, чудесный и сильный, переживший кучу дерьма, разве он...

  


\- Альфред, - рычит Юнхо, открывая дверь, за которой ожидал дворецкий. - Альфред, приведите сюда Минги.

  


\- Юный Господин-

  


\- Немедленно. 

  


Дядька старчески пыхтит и, конечно же, идет выполнять приказ. Встречает в коридоре всполошенную горничную и передает указание.

  


Оборачиваясь, Юнхо встречается пустым от ярости взглядом с родителями. Едва ли он когда-нибудь испытывал такую злость, едва ли ему когда-нибудь было так тяжело сделать вдох, едва ли. Его не волнует, что это правильно. Потому что ничерта.

  


\- Что ты себе позволяешь? - отец интересуется со спокойным возмущением. Не удивлен. Как же.

  


\- Хочу услышать его, - мрачным тоном произносит сын, эмоциональнее добавляя: - Я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели в глаза тому, кого продаёте.

  


Мать на эти слова почти испуганно моргает. А Юнхо не может поверить. Его распирает, он сейчас взорвется от мешанины в голове. Этот пацан вырос рядом с их сыном, они буквально одногодки, ведь, вот тебе, сынок, подарок на твои десять лет. И правда ведь Минги стал для него подарком свыше: он лучик света, человек, которого наследник не заслужил; он спасал его столько раз, он всегда был рядом, и Юнхо сделает всё, чтобы оставался и дальше. Ни за что на свете, ни за какие деньги он его не продаст. Не в этой жизни

  


\- Тебе правда стоит остыть, дорогой, всё будет хорошо, ты быстро привыкнешь, - говорит хозяйка и мужчина за спиной сдержанно кивает её словам. 

  


У Юнхо не получается сдержать ухмылки. Сволочи. Такие же, как сотни богачей на континенте и за его пределами. Пустые куклы пустого короля, что так любит рабов под своим каблуком, ведь это  _ вещи _ . Старик Альфред, что по сей день, спустя столько лет, каждый месяц ходит на могилы своих внуков, которых застрелили за то, что они просто были детьми; Минги, что собственными руками в истерике содрал рабскую метку до рваного шрама; Сонхва, который улыбался сквозь слёзы от боли, когда смотрел на изуродованную шею, потому что наконец стал свободен. Если у них нет души, то у кого она вообще есть? 

  


Они слышат приближающиеся быстрые шаги, а через мгновение сюда стучится Минги, заглядывая внутрь, и просит разрешения войти. 

  


\- Простите, что заставил ждать, - говорит он немного сбитым от спешки тоном. Обращается ко всем хозяевам в комнате, но неотрывно впивается вниманием в Юнхо, от которого правда веет чем-то странным. Тот отводит взгляд, лишь бы не встречаться им со слугой. От этого сердце у Минги падает куда-то вниз, хотя он тут же смотрит на мужчину, который начинает с ним разговор:

  


\- Спасибо, что пришел в такой поздний час, - снисходительно произносит глава семьи, обходя кресло и делая пару шагов навстречу. - Перейду сразу к делу. В скором времени у тебя будет новый хозяин, - Юнхо отворачивается к ним спиной, не желая даже слушать это всё. - Он заберет тебя через несколько дней, будь готов.

  


Минги молчит. Юнхо сдерживает судорожный выдох, но смотреть на него не осмеливается. Ему стыдно, страшно до ужаса, он держит всё внутри себя, как всегда, но то, что происходит сейчас, разъедает изнутри, забивая дыхательные пути. А пауза всё тянется. Парень чувствует взгляд, скользящий по позвоночнику и чувствует мурашки по коже.

  


_ "Прости" _

  


_ "Ты этого не заслужил, правда, я сожалею, что ты слышишь всё это" _

  


\- Тебя покупает состоятельный человек, твоя жизнь не станет сильно отличаться от той, что была здесь

  


А у Минги всё еще нет слов. Он спокойно кивает, но глаза выдают его растерянность и непонимание. Он не хочет. Одно дело быть не вместе, но хотя бы рядом, а тут другой хозяин, другой дом, другая жизнь, четвёртая по счёту. Родившись в семье рабов его перепродавали дважды, прежде чем он попал к Юнхо. Но это ведь было неизбежно, так? Метка на плече горит огнём, будто напоминая о себе, парень сжимается изнутри от полного осознания и удерживает руки, чтобы те не дрожали так сильно.

  


Хозяйка замечает это, хлопотливо поднимаясь со своего места и, подбегая к Минги, ласково гладит его по плечу.

  


\- Ты отлично послужил нам. Деньги, которые ты принесешь, спасут нас и нашего сына, это ведь большая честь, правда?

  


_ "Прости" _

  


_ "Господи, прости меня" _

Прежде, чем кто-либо успевает сообразить, Юнхо хватает Минги за запястье и сообщает родителям, что они уходят. Не собираясь слышать ничего в ответ, он тянет слугу за собой и приостанавливается в коридоре, чтобы нарочно громко хлопнуть дверью. У него сердце сейчас выскочит из груди, он сжимает его руку до боли в собственных пальцах, ведет за собой, даже не думая отпускать. Честь. Спасти сына. Они давят на самые страшные точки, на рабское нутро, с которым Минги родился, которое не выжечь ничем и никогда, но Юнхо пытался и будет пытаться дальше. Даже если нужно будет начать с нуля. С самого начала. 

  


В голове мешается картинка того, как они сбежали и успели прийти на нужный этаж. Минги борется с желанием потянуться к горящим под шрамом цифрам, но у него и не получилось бы, ведь его кисть до онемения крепко держит чужая рука. Точнее, самая родная. Та, что принадлежит человеку, затягивающему его в комнату, судорожно закрывающему дверь на два из двух замков. И целующему. Трепетно, мягко, в практически полной темноте. Хватка на запястье слабеет: Юнхо гладит его, переплетает пальцы и шепчет _ "Прости" _ прямо в губы. Не понятно, за что именно, но Минги это не волнует, он прощает, зарывается пальцами в волосы на его затылке и немного оттягивает, чтобы заглянуть в черные пропасти вместо серых глаз. Он кожей чувствует, как Юнхо усмехается. Так горько и отчаянно.

  


Виноват. Виноват перед человеком, который для него как целый мир. У Чона внутри расплывается боль, сердце ноет до неприятного реально, а Минги аккуратно и медленно целует его скулы, чтобы снова впиться в губы так, будто в последний раз. Об этом думать не хочется. Ни о чем не хочется. А Юнхо поддается ему, расслабляется, готовый утонуть полностью. Тонет. В собственных мыслях, в человеке перед собой, а Минги чувствует: прижимает к себе крепче за талию, когда слышит сорванный вдох, и не даёт упасть.

  


\- Я ни за что тебя не отдам, - уверенным шепотом говорит Юнхо, обнимая его за шею. - Не смей даже думать о том, что без тебя я могу быть счастлив, что это спасение или честь. Не дай бог, слышишь? - он взъерошивает волосы на голове парня, обнимает крепче и ласково гладит, бормоча что-то Минги в плечо.

  


Тот тихонечко кивает, прикрыв глаза и вдыхая родной запах.

  


\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Юнхо, - вторит он едва слышным словам и почти беззвучно добавляет: - Больше всего на свете.   
  


  


*******************************************************************   
  


  


_ \- ... Но однажды кто-то из нас безвозвратно сломается. Такова жизнь. А вечность может длиться и пять минут, дружище. Люди пишут клятвы на свадьбах: умные лжецы обещают любить до самой смерти, глупые - вечно, а некоторые не клянутся вовсе, просто любят. Потому что вечность - это отсутствие времени как такового. Но время есть, и оно, - Хон указывает на часы, - оно в твоих руках сейчас. Люби сейчас, живи сейчас и забудь о такой глупости, как вечность. _

  


_ Он устало выдыхает и смотрит на друга выгнув бровь _

  


_ \- Что за вопросы вообще? _

  


_ \- Ты такой поэт, Хонджун-а, - игриво улыбаясь тянет Юнхо, а часовщик хрипло смеётся  _

  


_ \- Иди ты к черту _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. 030498

Этаж приятно продувается холодным ветром из открытого настежь окна. Птицы поют, одинокие голоса людей изредка что-то бормочут, а потом пропадают на совсем, как будто решая, что лучше всего пойти продолжить спать. Сейчас чертовски рано. Часы едва оттикали пять утра, и значит город будет молчать еще минимум час.   
  
  
Сонхва дышит ровно и спокойно, видит не первый сон, скорее всего, а его ноги сплетены с ногами другого человека. Хонджун спит зарывшись с головой под тонкую простынь, но лбом всё еще утыкаясь в чужую ключицу. Прикосновения друг к другу разгораются. Потоки холодного воздуха обжигают кожу, Сонхва хмурится во сне, притягивая часовщика ближе вопреки жаре, и старается игнорировать непрошенные звуки. Будто кто-то стучится в дом.  
  
  
Навязчивый стук повторяется через пару минут, выдергивая парня в реальный мир. От этого начинает гудеть голова, но он косится на Хона, чтобы тот наверняка продолжил спать: они вчера работали до поздней ночи, заканчивая десяток корабельных чертежей, запчастей и записей, которые сейчас разложены по всему столу и за его пределами. Кого, черт возьми, принесло? Есть только один вариант. Ладно, два. Хотя Юнхо пропал бесследно сразу после того, как наведался к ним неделю назад с Минги и непонятными разговорами. Его что-то беспокоило, а теперь он молчит. Вероятность его появления - очень условная штука, поэтому Сонхва поднимается с кровати, склоняясь к одному оставшемуся варианту. Беззвучным шагом спускается вниз по лестнице и поправляет растрепанные волосы, отмыкая дверь этому законченному жаворонку.  
  
\- Сан, - спросонья голос хриплый и тихий, - ты на часы смотрел? - человек напротив до удивительного бодро качает головой и пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Самое время исправлять неполадки моего Мотылька, - он стучит по расслабленному запястью, разминая его. - Я пришел за чертежами и прочим.. - Сонхва кивает, приглашая его в дом, и резко разворачивается, настоятельно приставляя палец к губам. Сан искренне удивляется, тормозит и полушепотом спрашивает, слегка наклоняясь вперед: - Я вас разбудил?  
  
\- К твоему счастью, только меня, так что будь тише, ради всего святого, - произносит он, возвращаясь на второй этаж за выполненным заказом парня, когда тот едва слышно бурчит ему вслед, что вообще:  
  
\- Не так уж и рано..  
  
Десятки тикающих коробочек, показывающих начало шестого, не согласны.  
  
Сан обходит стол часовщика как можно тише, чтобы не стучать по деревянному полу своей тяжелой рабочей обувью. Выходит очень аккуратно: плотно завязанные под колено сапоги ощущаются одним целым с ногами, потому парень уверен, что смог бы пройтись в них по канату между домов. Кто-то из циркачей убился так недавно, выпендриваясь на публику, но Сан все равно однажды попробует. На его Мотыльке он и не такое вытворял.  
  
  
Мотылек - неповторимый корабль с чистейшими белыми парусами. Не самое большое судно, не самое маленькое, но во многом лучшее. Сан любит его всем сердцем, наверное так же, как птица небеса: там он на все сто процентов свободен, может делать то, что захочется, может быть там, где ему только взбредет. У него нет команды, нет никого, кто владеет Мотыльком в равной степени с ним. Каждый раз выбираясь в море Сан собирает новую команду из тех, кому нужны деньги, будь то рабы или простые местные ребята, а Хонджун для него друг и тот, кому он готов доверить своего Мотылька. Все часы, что сейчас вокруг - не единственное его дело, правда. Этот хромой часовщик, что часто не покидает собственного дома, чертовски умён в плане всего, что касается каких-то конструкций и механизмов. Черт знает, где он этого набрался, по правде говоря.  
  
Сонхва спускается обратно с кипой свертков в одной руке и какой-то коробкой в другой. Друг поспешно забирает у него чертежи, и парень перехватывает ящик покрепче.  
  
\- В общих чертах тут есть всё, что ты просил, - Сонхва ставит его на стол и с глухим звуком мягко хлопает поверху. Сан разворачивает один из свертков, любопытно их рассматривая, когда другой заглядывает в лист. - Если найдешь ошибки или непонятки, то приноси обратно, мы исправим, - он потирает переносицу, и Чхве про себя отмечает: они наверняка скрупулезно трудились над этим до поздней ночи. Ему стало в разы более неловко из-за того, что заявился в такую рань, но работа не ждёт, и он отплатит им как-нибудь в другой раз.  
  
\- Ну, если смотреть вот так, - Сан крутит чертеж в руках то вертикально, то горизонтально, - всё более чем ясно.  
  
\- Слава богу, - на выдохе произносит парень, заметно расслабляясь. Друг начинает брать каждый сверток по-очереди и скручивать сильнее, чтобы те занимали меньший объем, а Сонхва крепко принимает каждый в руки и держит, дабы не разворачивались и их можно было связать.  
  
Сану не по себе. Как торговец он, конечно, не против халявы, но, рассматривая все эти сумасшедшие схемы, карты и наброски, ему хочется как-то отплатить этим двоим: они никогда не берут денег с него, кроме случаев с часами. _Это_ их работа. Рисунки и другая чертежная суматоха считается у них просто услугой за продажи и подмогу с переправкой материалов с другого континента.  
  
\- Думали над моим предложением? - ненавязчиво спрашивает Сан, перекидывая веревку с чертежами через плечо, а Сонхва отряхивает руки и слабо кивает. - Ну хоть так. Всё будет в силе и к этому отбытию и к следующему, так что я жду ответ  
  
\- Спасибо  
  
\- Было бы за что, - он берет в руки коробку и, прислушиваясь, слегка гремит содержимым.  
  
\- Будь тише, - на выдохе ухмыляется Сонхва. - Увидимся, - Сан кивает, салютует свободной рукой и выбегает на улицу, оглядываясь по сторонам. Зачем? Не понятно. В такое время и людей то нет, не то что карет, лошадей и других активных существ.   
Сан исключение.  
  
Оставшись один, Сонхва запирает дверь и заглядывает в окно рядом, прежде чем вернуться наверх. Не спеша беззвучно поднимается босиком по деревянным ступенькам и останавливается. Смотрит так, улыбается: Хонджун тихо дышит, повернувшись на спину и положив руку на соседнюю половину кровати. Парень подходит ближе и мягко гладит спящего по голове, поджимая губы, когда Хон приоткрывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него  
  
\- Извини, не хотел будить  
  
\- Я не спал, - сипло обрывает часовщик. Смотрит вокруг и хлопает ладонью по простыням, но не может найти то, что ищет. - Сколько сейчас..?  
  
\- Полшестого, - Сонхва понимающе хмыкает, слыша обреченное рычание. Он бы сам рад еще поспать, да и Хонджуну надо бы. Тот прижимает руки к себе, закручивая их в ткань импровизированного одеяла, и поддается ласке худощавых пальцев, что зарываются в волосы.  
  
\- Сан приходил? - парень кивает. - Ну и отлично. Тогда укладывайся обратно, раз тебе не надо никуда бегать больше, - Хон выгибает бровь, раскрывая один глаз, и хрипло уточняет: - Не надо ведь?  
  
Сонхва мотает головой, ложится рядом и притягивает чуть ближе, чтобы уткнуться подбородком в его макушку, а потом обнимает одной рукой, чувствуя, как даже сквозь тонкую рубашку и простынь можно, кажется, порезаться о чужие торчащие ребра. Это пугает, но парень не может ничего сказать в пользу еды. Он не лучше. Ему самому собственная худоба особо в глаза не бросается, но старые брюки как-то резко стали нуждаться в тугих ремнях, а чувство голода притупилось достаточно, чтобы иногда забывать про существование пищи как таковой.  
  
Деньги - самая неприятная проблема. Есть и останутся ею всегда. Со всеми случается, даже семьей Юнхо, даже с вечно гуляющим по миру Саном, даже с ним и Хонджуном. Всё было бы нормально, но сейчас в их доме это достаточно запретная тема, потому как часовщик целиком и полностью винит себя во всех бедах: полтора месяца назад его серьезно подкосила болезнь и, конечно же, Сонхва отдал врачу всё, что требовалось, лишь бы Хонджун не умер вот так. Лекарства сработали, слава богу, но с нынешним раскладом Хон не раз задумывается о том, что лучше бы его не стало. Юнхо забрал бы Сонхва к себе, в конце концов по документам он ему и принадлежит. Никаких проблем не было бы, черт возьми. Осталась бы лишь одна огромная пустота внутри каждого, кому Хон дорог. Что бы он там себе ни нарисовал в голове.  
  
\- Ты слишком громко думаешь, - говорит Хонджун внезапно, выбивая Сонхва из мыслей. - Говорил же, не загоняйся и рассказывай обо всём  
  
\- Да ничего такого, - часовщик возмущенно цыкает. Заставляет парня улыбнуться и всё-таки продолжить: - Сан спрашивал насчет того, собираемся ли мы плыть с ним. Без тебя не отвечал - я понятия не имею, что у тебя на уме, но чем дальше, тем меньше выходов у нас остается  
  
\- Их уже всего два, - фыркает Хон. - А если свалит Сан, то и вовсе один  
  
 _“Умереть”_ \- звучит у них в мыслях одновременно. Оба молчат, и Хонджун невесомо касается шеи Сонхва, успокаивающе выводя что-то кончиками пальцев. Он увезет его отсюда. Одного или вместе с собой. В этом месте, где люди равны вещам, а то и ниже чем вещи по статусу, ему нельзя оставаться.  
  
\- Мы поплывем, - Хонджун говорит тихо и мягко так, уверяя и себя, и человека перед собой. Сонхва кивает. - Заберем балбесов и свалим куда подальше

\- Думаешь, у них всё хорошо?

\- Уверен, что нет. И если Юнхо не объявится в ближайшее время, то можно начинать бить тревогу, - вздох. Тишина с ветром заполняют комнату, раздувая внутреннее беспокойство: наследник с его пареньком никогда не горели желанием оставаться в обществе богачей.

То не было влиянием Хонджуна или кого-то вроде него. Юнхо по какой-то причине сам вырос понимающим и слишком хорошо осознающим неправильность происходящего на континенте. Скорее всего это зарождалось с самого начала, но подпиткой стал Минги, появившийся, кажется, с десять лет назад. Игры в пиратов выливались в любопытство. С годами оно стало пониманием, а реальность приобретала всё более ужасающие очертания, когда оказалось, что людей убивают просто так не только в их стране, что есть те, кого продают плохим хозяевам, есть те, кого забивают насмерть за неповиновение или поджигают ради забавы.

Тогда Хонджун еще был подмастерьем у ворчливого деда старой закалки, который вечно твердил Хону, что "твои двадцать - хороший возраст", и вставлял забавные внезапные комментарии не совсем к месту. Это было похоже на странную болезнь или типо того, потому что другие люди так не делали. Имени этого недуга никто не знал, а врачи говорили, что старик просто, ну, старый, вот и всё.

В один из обычных дней в эту мастерскую забежали два подростка лет пятнадцати: сели на пол под окном, и с азартом один из них поглядывал за шторы. Потом, когда сюда заглянул Хонджун, оживленный парень спросил, можно ли посмотреть в другие окна и, не дождавшись ответа, убежал вглубь дома. Неслыханная наглость, но тогда подмастерье просто забил. Мальчишка был, очевидно, из богатой семьи: в чистейшей одежде и чистыми, слегка вьющимися причесанными волосами. Поэтому внимание Хона переключилось на второго. Тот тихо продолжал сидеть под окном и смотрел на старшего из-под длинной челки, а потом извинился за вторжение и сказал, что они с Господином скоро уйдут. Слово "Господин" сразу сделало происходящее понятней. Внутри Хонджуна возмущение сменилось странной щекотливой горечью, и он присел на корточки перед ним, спрашивая, мол, "Ты раб, верно? Этот мальчишка плохо обращается с тобой?"

Подросток перевел взгляд на свое плечо, где сквозь повязки проступала кровь и пачкала рубашку. А потом замотал головой. 

"Юнхо хороший," - ответил он тогда, закрывая рану ладонью. - "Не сдавайте нас, пожалуйста, у Господина будут проблемы". Хонджун тогда так и не узнал, что те двое натворили и за что он их не сдал. Юнхо вернулся от других окон, подал слуге руку, чтобы тот поднялся, и они убежали, поблагодарив подмастерье, фактически, ни за что.

Через пару месяцев и тройку забегов в мастерскую Юнхо с Минги приходили сюда уже намеренно. Дворянский пацан всегда давал слуге слово и никогда его не перебивал, просил что-то рассказать, они оба светились идеей о кораблях и другом континенте, где, по словам Юнхо, живет его кузен. На вопрос о том, почему Чон хочет сбежать, тот не ответил, а разговор сам собой вылился в причину пряток от людей за окнами.

Они дружили с Сонхва, семнадцатилетним рабом из местного цирка, где Юнхо пару раз устроил небольшой пожар ради отмены жестокого представления. Передавали лекарства через решетки, еду, срывали выступления и помогали как было возможно. Через год Хонджун и Сонхва уже были знакомы: подмастерье приходил к нему вместо ребят, которым, как оказалось, сюда больше двух часов ходу. Прокуренные насквозь палатки всегда звучали разными голосами. Излучающие восторг вопли зрителей, крики наказанных рабов, тихий плач маленькой девочки где-то под повозкой - это всё длилось круглые сутки, а город неизменно ассоциировался с воющими улицами и красно-жёлтыми огнями, что гасли только после полуночи.

Время шло, цирк терял свою популярность и интерес людей больше привлекали заморские развлечения. Сонхва переплетал с Хонджуном пальцы сквозь ограждения в кромешной тьме и тихо что-то напевал, пока не умолк, чтобы спустя несколько молчаливых секунд сказать, кажется, самые страшные слова в жизни Хона:

\- Хозяин решил, что мы наскучили людям и больше не приносим деньги, поэтому нас распродают, - он качал головой под продолжающуюся мелодию в мыслях и сжимал чужую руку крепче. Легкая улыбка неизменно украшала его лицо, но смотря на него исподлобья Хонджун видел блестящие дорожки слёз, которые не удалось скрыть даже такому бывалому артисту, как Сонхва.

Мальчишки уже долго не приезжали в мастерскую, а старый часовщик умер, оставив это место своему единственному близкому, пусть и не по крови, человеку. Сердце нынешнего мастера молчало, не билось ни разу с того момента, как он вернулся от раба поздней ночью. Беспомощность разливалась по телу вместо крови и заражала с такой силой, что в глазах мутнело с каждой секундой всё больше. Он останется один. Он впервые привязался к кому-то так сильно, а теперь его покидают дорогие люди один за другим.

Малец, Юнхо, уезжая, всегда неизменно говорил в своей избалованной дворянской манере: "Одно письмо и я сделаю что угодно. Ты хороший человек, хён, пиши мне. Обязательно пиши!" И прибил адрес гвоздём к столешнице. 

И тогда Хонджун долго смотрел на эту рваную бумажку с аккуратными буквами, повторял в голове чужим голосом такое надёжное "что угодно", разбиваясь на части с каждой мыслью о том, куда могут отправить раба с красотой Сонхва. Таким никогда не везет, их любят брать богатенькие грязные идиоты, сутенеры и другие не лучшие люди.

_ Что угодно _

После одного единственного письма, уже через пару дней, Юнхо приехал с неизменным спутником в лице Минги. Они подросли, стали еще выше, чем были (хотя раньше казалось, куда выше?), повзрослели так резко. Сразу засыпали Хонджуна вопросами и извинениями за долгое отсутствие. Цирковой шатёр к тому времени успел пропасть, а парни правда боялись, что опоздали, как и Хон, которого уже вчера никто не ждал за ржавой оградой. Упертый, как баран, Юнхо узнал про аукцион, на который были приглашены все местные дворяне, включая его отца. Минги тайком вытащил из личной почты хозяина это приглашение, за что даже не получил нагоняй, ведь остался незамеченным, а потом они пробрались туда от имени семьи Чон. Абсолютно законно, что удивительно.

Сие действо длилось всю ночь и только к четырем часам утра все начали разъезжаться. Хонджун ждал их, зажав между зубов сигарету с такой силой, что в ней, сломанной, уже не было никакого смысла. От усталости эти двое вышли из здания как никогда хмурыми, но Юнхо кивнул часовщику, мол, иди сюда. Тот выкинул окурок, осматриваясь, и быстро, тогда еще не хромой, перешел дорогу, а молодой наследник спрятал руки в карманы: погода тем ранним утром была пронизана морозом и даже пальто от холода не спасало.

Их встретила высокомерного вида женщина с густой тёмной косой, которая тянулась от плеч до пояса. Она оценила подошедших взглядом и попросила показать брошюру. Прочитав пропускной номер, проводящая воссияла, тут же любезно уводя троицу за собой и восхваляя приобретение, пока её речи не осточертели даже Минги, который учтиво сообщил, что Господин спешит и ему нужно получить лот немедленно. Собственно, Юнхо никуда не спешил, но ход слуги оценил на одиннадцать из десяти.

Как бы Хонджуну не хотелось, он не сможет забыть то, что увидел тогда. Их пустили в небольшую пустую комнату, где стены были пропитаны кровью, сколько бы их не пытались отмыть, а под потолком сквозь решетку виднелось сумрачное небо. От промерзшего камня знобило, только прикоснись, и ветер сквозил, посвистывая через прорехи в дверях. Сонхва даже не развязывали глаза. Он сидел относительно расслабленно в углу этой комнаты, его руки, связанные за спиной, спокойно касались холодного пола, но мышцы на шее напряглись, как только они зашли сюда, так сильно он стиснул зубы. Кончики пальцев на босых ногах, казалось, посинели от холода, и парень судорожно выдохнул, будто боясь, что новый хозяин будет недоволен таким тяжелым вздохом при его появлении.

Юнхо наклонился ближе к Хонджуну, тихо говоря, что они пойдут забрать документы. Даже шепот разрезал тишину слишком очевидно, заставив парня в углу едва заметно дрогнуть. Ему страшно. Он не знал чего ждать, спокойствие как рукой сняло, когда дверь хлопнула во второй раз, но кто-то всё ещё был здесь. Он остро чувствовал всё, слушая эти размеренные шаги, и сжимался изнутри, понимая, что к нему приближаются. Готовое проломить рёбра, сердце пропустило удар, когда чужая рука коснулась повязки.

\- Не бойся, - раздался шёпот, и мозолистые пальцы наконец подцепили ленту, снимая ее с головы парня, - Сонхва, посмотри на меня, - Хонджун обхватил худое лицо обеими руками и слегка поглаживал скулы, пока глаза напротив непонимающе уставились на него, а дыхание у раба сбилось от внезапно пропавшего чувства страха. Господи..

\- Хон, что ты здесь-

\- Не важно, ладно? - Сонхва панично отрицательно замотал головой, но часовщик проигнорировал это, освобождая его запястья.

\- Тебя арестуют за хищение, Хонджун, не надо, я того не стою, - говорил он сорванным голосом. Мастер поднял на него спокойный взгляд и размеренно начал греть его ледяные пальцы в теплых руках

\- Я ничего не ворую, ты свободен

\- Если ты уничтожил документ или убил моего хозяина, это не значит, что я свободен

\- Помолчи уже, он скоро придет, - Хонджун закатил глаза и снял с себя куртку, накидывая её на плечи внезапно притихшего Сонхва, который сразу крепко сжал её края. Он не успел уточнить, кто именно должен прийти, когда Минги с улыбкой забежал в комнату, плотно закрыв дверь.

\- Мы внесли полную оплату, всё сработало, - слуга смотрел на друга раскрыв блестящие черные глаза и любопытно кивнул: - Сам идти сможешь?

Сонхва не мог. Они помогли ему дойти до кареты, где было чертовски тепло в сравнение с улицей, и только что спасённый парень быстро уснул после настоящего эмоционального истощения. Хонджун вспоминает это слишком часто в последнее время, особенно когда речь заходит про побег с континента. Юнхо в тот вечер, пока они ехали, долго молчал, а потом заметил, как часовщик рассеянно гладит продрогшего Сонхва по волосам. Смотрел так задумчиво и в конце концов сказал:

\- Вот поэтому я хочу сбежать, - Юнхо отвел взгляд в сторону и нервно повел плечом. - Ёсан рассказывал - там, у них, очень страшно, - низко и приглушенно произнес он, - но здесь страшнее. 

************************************************************************  
  
На небе ни единого облачка, а солнце палит так, будто задумало смерть человечества. Прибрежная, портовая улица как всегда чертовски шумная: даже если покупателей нет, торговцы и ремесленники разговаривают друг с другом, выкладывая товар и обустраивая лавки. Рабочий день начинается рано, а день Сана – еще раньше. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Он просыпается на рассвете или еще по темноте, некоторое время качаясь в своём гамаке, когда море с ветром волнуют его Мотылька. Яркий рыжий свет пробивается в каюту огненными полосами, и Сан обожает это. Он любит утро и этот корабль, а еще терпеть не может спать. Бережно чистит каждый механизм, проверяет протечки, собирает всё, что нужно, убегает в город за провиантом для вновь собранной команды и проверяет целость канатов. Мотылёк светится на фоне других кораблей белыми парусами и чистым деревом, хоть ему и не первый год, потому что его Капитан следит за ним трепетно, знает, как использовать, и не стесняясь исследует океан.  
  
Сан сидит у борта на палубе, держа в руках полусвернутый свиток с нарисованной от руки картой. Рядом, буквально в метре от него, открыт спуск в порт, откуда то и дело прибегают мужики и молодые парни, таская коробки с грузом. На этот отплыв они его команда. Люди громко басовито переговариваются, вульгарно шутят и смеются, ругаются на заморском языке. Капитан наблюдает за ними с улыбкой, прищуриваясь и вглядываясь в лица, запоминает имена, но остается отстраненным от основной темы разговора. Некоторые из этих людей уже плавали с ним когда-то, кто один раз, кто десять. Лисьи глаза косо обводят палубу взглядом, смотрят на небо: их ожидает штиль. Будет тихо и солнечно, но жарко и тяжело, когда мозги плавятся, а по коже катится пот, словно кипяток, и тебе кажется, что воздух пропитан огнём. Сан улыбается своим мыслям. Ему это нравится. Браслеты на его левом запястье металлично звенят, когда он поднимается с пола и идёт в сторону своей каюты. Уступает дорогу парню с ящиком, а тот благодарно кивает.  
  
Комната встречает мягким сумраком: иллюминаторы закрыты плотной тканью, Сан не открывал их утром. Здесь не очень просторно, много вещей, но беспорядочным место не кажется. Шкафы закрыты на засовы, мебель прибита к полу на совесть, нет ничего незащищенного, что могло бы упасть или полететь - всё, так или иначе, готово к шторму или любому другому океанскому “волнению”. Сан достаёт из ящика инструмент и, оставив свиток на стуле, откручивает от столешницы стекло, чтобы обновить карту под ним. Винт сперва поддается очень плохо.  
  
\- Йо, Капитан, - раздается сильный мужской голос с палубы. Парень с силой проворачивает наконец поддающуюся железку  
  
\- Чего там?  
  
\- К тебе Красавица, - насмешливо говорит мужчина и хрипло смеется, когда на фоне слышатся раздражённое знакомое “Эй!”   
  
\- Прекращай звать меня так, Джу, - отвечают ему возмущенно. Джу басовито хохочет, и Сан буквально видит в голове, как он в порыве веселья хлопает своими огромными накачанными руками. - Черт бы его побрал, честное слово, - бормочет Сонхва, заходя в капитанскую каюту. За закрытой дверью хохот слышится глуше.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Сан довольно достает первый винт. - Ты ведь и правда красивый, - он поднимает голову, и Сонхва перед ним очень красноречиво выгибает бровь.  
  
\- Черт бы побрал вас обоих, - твердо заключает он и снимает перекинутую через шею сумку. Копается внутри, одной рукой машинально поправляя туго затянутый ремень на высоких брюках, и спустя пару секунд находит то, что искал: компас. - Забыл отдать его  
  
\- О-о, - капитан откладывает в сторону всё, что держал, и бережно принимает своё сокровище. - Спасибо, - компас выглядит как новый. Не удивительно, если учесть, в чьих руках он был.  
  
Если по-честному, у Сана в голове давно зреет почти подлый план заманить Хонджуна с Сонхва к себе в команду насовсем. Он не знает порядка действий или какого-то приема для этого, но очень хочет. Ни капли не жалеет о своей политике собирать каждый раз новых людей, чтобы дать работу максимуму человек, но иногда всё равно закрадываются мысли о том, что, может быть, ему _нужен_ кто-то. Постоянный, знакомый, близкий и надежный. Каждый раз он думает об этом. Каждый раз убирает в сторону. Ведь своё одиночество Сан давно заменил Мотыльком, морем, благодарными простыми людьми, кто работает на него, и штормами, поражающими океан, лучами рассвета и бессмысленным бегом по пустым улицам города. Когда оборачиваешься, дышишь тяжело, осматриваешься с каплей надежды на что-то неизвестное даже тебе самому, запрокидываешь голову к небу, стоишь под дождём или солнечными лучами, улыбаешься. Как всегда.   
  
Когда оборачиваешься, а вокруг никого.  
  
\- Слушай, Сан, - Сонхва прерывает его мысли и, наклонив голову, спрашивает: - Хон был тут? - капитан мотает головой.  
  
\- А что? Пропал?   
  
\- Нет, - усмехается, - записку оставил, что в город уходит. Я думал к тебе  
  
\- Можно у Джу узнать, возможно он видел, я то особо вокруг не смотрел, - говорит капитан, начиная заниматься вторым винтом из четырех. Этот поддается куда лучше, хм. - Если предупредил, то волноваться не стоит, Хва. Он, конечно, не так чтоб часто выходит из дома, но мало ли, может готовые часы пошел отдать или еще что  
  
\- Точно не часы, - отстраненно отвечает парень, бренча сумкой, в которой, очевидно, те самые заказы, которые нужно разнести. Обычно этим занимается он по причине некоторых сложностей в общении людей с часовщиком. Если и уважают да пользуются услугами, то на расстоянии, а Сонхва этот факт и злит, и расстраивает, потому что Хонджуна это очевидно ломает. Несправедливо, незаслуженно.  
  
\- Не вздыхай, вернётся  
  
\- Знаю. Мы утром поговорили о твоем предложении, - Сан шкодно поджимает плечи: кажется, всё-таки он разбудил Хонджуна. - Он согласен, - Сонхва цыкает, будто раздражаясь с самого себя, - он бы в любом случае согласился, о чем я. Просто дело в том, что вдвоем мы не поплывем.  
  
\- Хотите взять еще кого-то?  
  
\- Да, и тебе это не понравится  
  
\- Интригующе, - парень отвлекается от занятия и опирается о стол одной рукой, с любопытством щурясь.   
  
\- Чон Юнхо и Минги, парень со своим слугой, - заключает Сонхва, и глаза Сана загораются  
  
\- У него есть фамилия и слуга.. Вы хотите подсунуть мне дворянина?  
  
Сан до последнего думал, что отказать им он не сможет ни в чем. Ровно до этого момента, если быть точным. У него челюсть сводит от одной мысли о рабовладельцах, богатеньких и самодовольных, кто позволяет себе использовать людей. Сонхва угадал, как никогда: ему это не нравится. Сомнения давят на голову, но исключений среди рабовладельцев нет, а Хонджун не считается, ведь Хва у него не раб и не слуга. Черт, надо же, он, будучи рабом, сам сейчас предлагает ему взять на борт какого-то парня со слугой под боком? Не-ет. Он не пустит на свой корабль дворянина.  
  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - резковато чеканит Сан. Лжёт. Он не хочет даже мысли допускать о том, чтобы на борт Мотылька ступил кто-то подобный. Его сразу же гложет что-то внутри, особенно когда Сонхва легко так, благодарно улыбается, непонятно почему. Сан искренне не понимает.   
  
\- Не знаю, успеем ли мы справиться со всем к ближайшему отплыву, но предупредим, ладно?  
  
\- Конечно, парень, - ухмыляется капитан и получает еще один выстрел в голову:  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, - благодарит, черт возьми. - Я помню, как ты относишься к таким людям, но это правда важно.  
  
Важно. Сан хмурится и тёмным взглядом провожает Сонхва, помахав рукой на прощание. Дверной щелчок режет по мозгам, как нож по стеклу, а настроение ни к черту, в горле появился неприятный комок вины за враньё. Он хочет помочь им. Они его друзья, они сделали для него столько всего, но зачем им, тем, кто очевидно не на стороне рабовладельцев, чертов рабовладелец?  
  
Бред какой-то.  
  
Он мотает головой, стряхивая тяжелые мысли, и увлекается оставшимся, последним винтом, который держит стекло и карту под ним. Она нарисована будто не руками: чернильная, чёткая и аккуратная, а главное - абсолютно географически точная, от новой отличается только тем, что сильно выцвела из-за солнечного света, бьющего сюда сквозь иллюминаторы большую часть времени. Сан ставит кисточкой в углу старой небольшой крестик. Скручивает её, откладывая в сторону, и расправляет новую, только нарисованную Хонджуном, ровненько под стеклом. Проводит по гладкой поверхности пальцами и выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
  
Какая же он, черт подери, сволочь.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Их город, что в двух часах пути от столицы, небольшой, но достаточно многолюдный. Тут много иностранцев, много преступников и торговцев, но местные жители так или иначе всех вытесняют: приезжие вынуждены рано или поздно разъехаться либо в родные города, либо в другие местные. Из завсегдатаев тут старики, их дети и внуки, а еще те, кто прижился случайно. Везение это или нет, кто знает. По определенным, в основном насильственным причинам, которые Сонхва предпочитает не вспоминать, в его памяти очень плохо сохранились события детства, поэтому он не знает, здесь ли родился, в этой ли стране вообще. Но что-что, а в портовом городе он чувствует себя как дома. Здесь его Хонджун, запах моря, много знакомых людей и отсутствие прокуренного шатра, вот уже несколько лет. Люди может и не все хорошие. Все такими быть просто не могут, но в общих чертах местные к нему относятся нормально, будь то из-за внешности или нет.  
  
Сонхва стучится в довольно низкую для себя деревянную дверцу. Переступает с ноги на ногу и отбивает костяшками дерево еще пару раз, прекрасно зная, кто тут живет.  
  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - пыхтит старческий женский голос по ту сторону. - Кого ж принесло ветром то, - там что-то падает, а она вдруг замолкает, фыркает и громко спрашивает: - Чего надобно то?  
  
\- Это Сонхва, - с полуулыбкой звонко отвечает парень. - Мисс Сяо, я принёс ваши часы  
  
Слышится звук открывания примерно десяти разных замков. Дверь сначала приоткрывается немного, изучающе,а потом довольно смело распахивается, и на Сонхва из-за двух огромных линз смотрят морщинистые глаза.  
  
\- Часы говоришь, часы, - старушечья седина под солнцем кажется еще белее, чем есть. - Ты проходи, доставай то, - говорит она, подзывая парня внутрь своей дряхлой рукой, и он заходит.  
  
Опустив голову, чтобы вписаться в уж очень низкий проём, Сонхва делает шаг внутрь, осматриваясь вокруг. Тут воздух наполнен запахом мяты, пучки которой висят напротив окна, а стены вдоль и поперек увешаны разными картинками, нарисованными на тонкой папиросной бумаге. Уютно. Приятный беспорядок, почти как у них дома. Пока бабуля часто, но очень уверенно шагает куда-то дальше в комнату, парень достаёт из почти пустой сумки увесистый медальон размером с ладонь. Он на длинной цепочке, внутри аккуратный циферблат с тонкими стрелками, а на крышке, под тонким-тонким стеклом, которое до ремонта было разбито, кусочек обгоревшего письма.  
  
\- Сколько с меня, мальчик? - раздается за бордовой ширмой.  
  
\- Вы уже заплатили нам, - да, когда старушка принесла часы, она действительно щедро отдала. Взамен им нужно было лишь сохранить письмо невредимым.  
  
\- Точно то? - с возмущенной неуверенностью говорит она всё оттуда же  
  
\- Да, мисс Сяо, - хмыкает Сонхва, оставляя заказ на дубовой тумбе. Женщина выглядывает из своего укрытия, сщуривая без того узкие глаза, и пыхтит:  
  
\- Спешишь куда-то, мальчик, - она скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает. - Раненько пришел сегодня. Много чего чинить было Хонджуну то? Разносить теперь тебе  
  
Пугающе проницательная бабуля. Хва хлопает глазами и неловко складывает в карман тканевую сумку, которая ему и не нужна сегодня больше.  
  
\- Одни остались, для соседа вашего  
  
\- Ченг что ли то, - парень кивает. Безногий старый дядька живет через улицу, напоминает пирата, хотя море терпеть не может. За линзами взгляд хмурится и как-то непонятно возмущается. - Оставляй часики, оставляй, я сама отдам. Заплатил же тебе он? - кивает еще раз. - Вот и хорошо, я хоть зайти по лбу его стукнуть причину найду, а то, ишь, забыл старуху Сяодзи, - она грозится кулаком в сторону окна. Её муж служил с ним, насколько Сонхва помнится, войну прошли вместе лет сорок назад. К старому медальону на тумбе укладываются небольшие военные часы.  
  
Старушка, поумерив пыл, качает головой и поднимает взгляд на парня.  
  
\- Торопись коли надо, избавлю тебя от этого деда, на здоровье, - мягко хлопает его по плечу. Сонхва сам себе напоминает про низкий проём и аккуратно выныривает на улицу, попрощавшись с разговорчивой мисс Сяо.  
  
За короткий промежуток времени узкая улочка наполнилась покупателями. Самое время, на самом деле. Солнце спряталось за, кажется, единственным облаком в небе, и парень глубоко вздохнул: работы в городе больше нет, но Хонджуна он так и не встретил. Ладно. Он осматривается и, сунув руки в карманы, неуютно ёжится, ступая на оживленную улицу. Сюда пришвартовался корабль с иностранцами, которые быстро разговаривают на непонятном языке и расторопно покупают всё, что видят. Постепенно всё вновь освещается солнечными лучами. Хва проходит портовую улицу, поворачивая в переулок, машинально смотрит вокруг, вглядываясь в лица людей, что проходят мимо. В толпе мелькает черная шляпа гвардейца, но Сонхва пропускает это, думая о том, что приезжие часто нанимают их. Особенно для путешествия в город вроде этого. Девочка ловит свою косынку, сорванную ветром, и улыбается, а один из торговцев даёт молодой девушке какой-то фрукт, и та звонко смеётся. Живые разговоры кипят, подкрепляются спорами. Но что-то очень странно  
  
Сонхва смотрит вокруг и не понимает, что это за чувство такое. Тревожное, липкое. Будто за ним кто-то наблюдает. Никому до парня дела нету, все заняты чем-то своим, в основном покупками и продажей, а он мотает головой и просто решает идти своей дорогой, но избавиться от приставшей паники не может. Он неосознанно замедляет шаг и отходит на край, к ограде одного из домов. Растирает руки так, пытаясь успокоить мурашки по коже. Мышцы сводит напряжением, а Сонхва всё пытается найти причину этому: где и кто смотрит на него. Это становится похожим на сумасшествие.   
  
Он видит чужие глаза. Две пары сразу, что внимательно его изучают сквозь людей. Именно его. Переговариваются и смотрят так пристально, уверенно, поразительно медленно шагая ближе и ближе. Гвардейцы. В разгар жары Сонхва вдруг пронизывает леденящий холод. Он не думая, автоматически закрывает ладонью метку ну шее, а голос в голове панически приказывает бежать, бежать немедленно, не оборачиваясь, что он и делает, краем глаза улавливая резкое движение с их стороны.  
  
Сорвались следом. Ему и в голову не приходит думать об окружающих, которые недоуменно смотрят на них, жалуются, ругаются, просто плевать. Хва бежит так быстро, как может, не слышит ничего, кроме стука чужой обуви по каменной дороге, даже тогда, когда он смешивается с шагами простых прохожих. Сонхва чувствует себя добычей, а ноги тяжелеют от бега. Он идиот: он ведет их домой, но бежать дольше не сможет никак - это его предел. Наспех открывая дверь, парень с грохотом оказывается внутри и, ни о чем не думая, просто запирается в кладовую на первом этаже. Вдох, выдох. Он смотрит на ручку, медленно отпуская её, пока пульс бьет в висках с сумасшедшей силой, и делает шаг назад, упираясь в стену спиной. Господи, зачем он им? Сонхва думает только об этом, удерживая одну руку другой.  
 _Прекратите дрожать_  
По ту сторону двери гвардейцы вломились в дом, замедляясь и будто принюхиваясь. Сердце Хва готово пробить грудную клетку, а ноги перестают держать, и он опускается на пол, сжимаясь изнутри, когда один из них прямо здесь, рядом с ним, шумно дышит за стенкой. Просто повернуть ручку, открыть и-  
  
\- Какого черта здесь происходит, - рычит Хонджун, спускаясь по лестнице. - Вы кто такие?- он с ног до головы осматривает двух ворвавшихся и повторяет свой вопрос.   
  
\- Частная гвардия, - отвечает тот, что ниже второго ростом. Хон не докапывается. Видит что они в охранной форме, значит не врут, но дела это не меняет  
  
\- И что вы тут забыли, частная гвардия? - у него повышенный тон, еще немного, и он возьмётся за ружьё, честное слово.   
  
\- Нам дан приказ поймать сбежавшего раба. Ворвались при исполнении, - второй осматривается, делая вывод о том, кто тут живет. - Вы местный часовщик?  
  
\- Не слепые, надо же, - фыркает мастер раздраженно. Его взвинтило слово “раб” настолько, что он почти прорычал следующую фразу: - Это не вашего ума дело. Никакого сбежавшего раба здесь нет и быть не может.  
  
По ним видно: они его не знают. Часовщики в других городах обычно считаются кем-то уважаемым, как и любые другие ремесленники, что занимаются сложными для простого люда вещами. Например наукой. Обычно так где угодно, но не в их городке, а они явно притихли, поняв, кто перед ними.  
  
\- Мы вынуждены осмотреть ваш дом  
  
\- Нет, вы вынуждены его покинуть, - Хонджун чувствует, как от такого тона у него начинает болеть горло. Он спускается по лестнице и проходит к кладовой, которую один из наемных охранников подпер собой. - Отойди.  
  
\- Сэр-  
  
\- Я сказал тебе отойти, - это плохо. Когда тебя возвышают спустя столько времени, ты так или иначе начинаешь чувствовать власть, но сейчас он вёл бы себя точно так же даже перед самим королем.  
  
Сонхва успокоился. Ровно в ту секунду, когда услышал голос Хонджуна, правда. Руки сами собой стали дрожать не так явно, а на лице даже проскочила улыбка: Хон всегда каким-то образом оказывается там, где больше всего ему нужен. Страх никуда не ушел, ведь они все ещё могут его забрать, но присутствие Хона, по крайней мере пока, делает ситуацию намного лучше. Мягче. Дверь в кладовую аккуратно приоткрывается, и Сонхва пронизывает странное предчувствие тревоги: Хонджун злится. Его глаза вспыхивают яростью настолько явно, что он, кажется, расплавит кусок металла в собственных ладонях, но от гнева этого человека веет безопасностью. Как и от этого тона. От его голоса в целом  
  
\- Это не тот, кто вам нужен, - с пассивной агрессией говорит часовщик, закрывая Сонхва, чтобы тому сейчас было спокойней. - Он мой  
  
\- Сокрытие чужого раба наказуемо законом, сэр, - мужчина наклоняет голову в странной улыбке. Хонджун тянется к поясу, задирая незаправленный край рубашки, и спокойно поднимает пистолет ровно на уровень его лба:  
  
\- Номер разыскиваемого, вам должны были дать указания   
  
\- Мы не можем, - Хон взводит курок. Один из парней дергается в сторону кобуры, но останавливает себя, говоря вместо напарника:  
  
\- У сбежавшего шрам поверх чисел, он полностью подходит по описание. Мы не принесем вам проблем. Просто заберем и-  
  
\- Нет, говорю же, - с ухмылкой говорит мастер, будто повторяет для особо одаренных. - Он мой. Мало ли рабов с перекрытыми номерами? Вы, верно, издеваетесь, если думаете, что хоть один из них не бросился бы бежать при виде вас.  
  
Тот, что ниже ростом, сглатывает. Насколько Хонджуну известно, они должны его обезвредить, но неужели не могут? Не хотят? Боятся?   
  
\- Нам известен номер сбежавшего, но мы не имеем права раскрыть вам его. Если раб, которого вы прячете, действительно ваш, то покажите его числа, чтобы мы убедились в ваших словах.  
  
Рабские числа Сонхва выцарапаны внутри его черепной коробки нестираемыми черными символами. На века, что говорится, лучше, чем на бренной бумаге. И черта с два он подпустит гвардейцев к Хва сейчас, хотя и не хочет, чтобы парень слышал это “имя”, за которым тянется много лет страданий.  
  
 _“Прости”_  
  
\- 030498, - произносит он как можно тише, но твёрже. Один из наемников раздосадованно кривится, что-то говоря напарнику, и Хонджун резко опускает ствол и дважды стреляет в пол между ними, учтиво напоминая, что “где больше двух - говорят вслух”. Тишина после выстрела тянется просто оглушительная. - Долго еще будете глаза мне мозолить? Если вам нечем заняться - за этого парня поручится каждый завсегдатай в городе. А теперь, - Хон мотнул дулом в сторону дверей, - прошу на выход.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Сан смотрит на часы и с полной уверенность, что на этот раз никто не спит, стучится в мастерскую. Пока ждёт, оборачивается: по городу весь день слонялись гвардейцы из столицы или, возможно, другого крупного города. Что здесь забыли - не ясно, но среди них тоже мало нормальных. Они либо как крысы под каблуком людей, что не худший вариант развития событий, либо самодовольные идиоты, которые могут стрелять по кому угодно, в силу выдуманных полномочий. Не хватало еще, чтобы они в городе завелись. Ну точно крысы. Только черные, как их чертова форма.  
  
\- Молитесь богу, чтобы не быть теми, о ком я думаю, - рычит знакомый голос по ту сторону перед тем, как дверь резко открывают. Настрой Хонджуна становится в разы мягче, когда он видит друга, а Сан с такой глупой улыбкой смотрит на него:  
  
\- Я в бога не верю, - говорит. Цепляется взглядом за пистолет на чужом поясе и нервно хмыкает: - Хотя, видимо, стоит  
  
Хон усмехаясь кивает, мол, заходи, и сам проходит внутрь. В комнате у входа темновато: её освещает вечерняя, уже бессолнечная улица и свет яркой настольной лампы из самой часовой мастерской. Сейчас не так чтоб поздний вечер, заката еще не было, но, видимо, Хонджуну для работы нужен дополнительный свет. Сан смело шагает, красноречиво приостанавливаясь возле пулевых отверстий на полу. Пугающе. Утром их не было, а еще хозяин дома подозрительно агрессивный  
  
\- Что-то произошло? - достаточно громко спрашивает Сан, чтобы его услышали на кухне. - Я имею в виду, э, - он задумчиво осматривается вокруг, резко ворочая головой, но возвращаясь к двум точкам на полу, - ты в кого-то стрелял?  
  
\- Пришлось, - парень показывается в проеме и выдыхает. - Слышал ведь про этих.. как их черт возьми..  
  
\- Гвардейцах? - Сан вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Хон кивает.  
  
\- Дорвались до Сонхва в городе, ворвались сюда, устроили невесть что, пацана мне напугали, - с каждым словом он звучит злее. Умолкает на пару секунд и шумно выдыхает: - Короче, пошли они.. Сам знаешь куда  
  
Он выглядит измотанным, уставшим и всё ещё немного нервным. Закурил бы, но нет. Сонхва хватило сегодняшнего букета из воспоминаний, только табака не хватало. Сан обрабатывает информацию в голове, постукивая пальцем по столу.  
  
\- И где сейчас Сонхва? Он в порядке?  
  
\- На заднем дворе где-то. В порядке ли, - Хон щелкает зубами, - не знаю. Говорит, что да, но ясно же, что нихрена подобного, - продолжает он, протирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - Хва говорил, что вы начали грузить Мотылька, скоро уплываешь?  
  
\- ..Послезавтра будет крайняк, - слегка заторможено отвечает капитан, увлеченный еще прошлой темой. Поднимает голову и часто моргает, повторяя: - Да, послезавтра. Всё в силе, если речь о вас.  
  
\- Дополнительных не возьмешь? - парень прикусывает щеку изнутри. Хонджун наблюдает за его мимикой и очевидно выдает: - Ты уже знаешь о ком я, значит.  
  
Сан хмуро кивает. Часовщик качает головой, будто задумываясь о чем-то: вероятней всего о том, как убедить этого морского живчика передумать. Перелопатить все свои принципы, если уж совсем конкретно. Еще есть надежда, что эти двое объяснят, зачем им дворянин со слугой на судне, конечно, если не станут снова странно переглядываться и ходить вокруг да около. А рабовладелец их волнует. Обоих причем, очевидно.  
  
\- Слушай, я могу поручиться за них  
  
\- У него есть фамилия, слуги, и Сонхва даже отрицать не стал, когда я назвал его дворянином, - Сан всплескивает руками. - Он дворянин!  
  
\- У тебя тоже есть фамилия, - это правда. Сыночек купца не может быть безродным.   
  
\- Плевать, я просто понять не могу, к чему он вам, - сорвался капитан. Фраза прозвучала достаточно резко, и он отвернулся на секунду, когда понял, что звучит неправильно. - Прости, Хон, я не хочу пускать его на корабль. Да даже если пущу, если команда узнает о рабовладельце на корабле, они его в клочья порвут, за борт выкинут, что угодно  
  
\- Этого ведь не случится, если ты поручишься за него  
  
\- А я не поручусь. Пока не буду уверен, не поручусь, ни за что, Хонджун, извини. Кто он вообще такой?  
  
\- Мой законный хозяин, - Хонджун резко оборачивается за спину, когда слышит тихий голос, Сану очень хочется дать себе по шее.  
  
Сонхва слегка улыбается и приподнимает руку в приветственном жесте. У него волосы влажные, накрытые полотенцем, и вид уставший, совсем как у часовщика. Водоворот прошлого сегодня просто сумасшедший, работает на полную мощность, глушит лёгкие и топит в непроглядной темноте. Ему почти смешно. Он не помнит и половины своей жизни. Может там было что-то хорошее? Интересное или важное? Никто уже и знать не может, наверное. Хва стягивает полотенце с головы и садится на ступеньки ведущие на второй этаж, оглядывая Хонджуна и Сана с долей любопытства.   
  
\- Вы же про Юнхо речь завели, так? - Хон кивает, прикрыв глаза. Внимание парня сразу переключается на капитана, и он продолжает, поясняя: - Я нанят Хонджуном, но принадлежу другому человеку. Этот, на тот момент, мальчишка выкупил меня у хозяина цирка  
  
\- И вы как-то привязаны к нему договором? - спрашивает Сан, опираясь на другую ногу и выгибая бровь. В лице он не меняется, только сосредоточенно хмурится  
  
\- Фактически, да, - Сонхва неуверенно смотрит на Хонджуна. Тот подхватывает:  
  
\- Мне кажется, ты вкладываешь в слово “договор” только то, что.. - он пытается подобрать слова, - что Сонхва привязан к нему бумажкой с печатью и парой подписей.  
  
\- Так то я вообще думал, что стал свидетелем невозможного - освобождения раба  
  
\- Это нереально, - хмыкает Хва Сану и с мягкой улыбкой смотрит на часовщика, который собирает в голове нужные мысли  
  
\- Короче, - наконец твердо говорит мастер, - мы хотим забрать их с собой не потому что Юнхо хозяин Сонхва, а потому что он выручал нас сколько мы себя помним. Он хочет сбежать отсюда в равной степени с нами, и сейчас у нас есть шанс ему с этим помочь  
  
Побег. Слово такое близкое и странное. Убегать от страшного, убегать от надоевшего, убегать от себя - каждый рано или поздно сталкивается с этим, наверное. Так повелось, что на этом строится жизнь, как бы то пафосно не звучало: люди убегают, их ловят, возвращают и ломают; люди убегают и создают нечто абсолютно новое; люди убегают и умирают. Всё так непредсказуемо и при этом одинаково для всех вокруг: что богатых, что бедных. Очевидно. Сан смотрит Хонджуну в глаза - он улыбается. Без насмешки или чувства победы, нет, всё совсем иначе. Тут что-то необъяснимо близкое и родное для всех троих и, может быть, для этих Юнхо с Минги тоже. Сан не знает, но теперь отчего-то хочет узнать. Это всё чертовски непривычно, странно, и он очень недоверчиво выдыхает, косо глядя на друзей.  
  
\- Я могу встретиться с ними?  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  


Аккуратные женские пальцы скользят по струнам без особой цели, рождая безмолвную балладу, что не имеет имени. Девушка сидит на подоконнике за закрытыми шторами и приобнимает свой инструмент, касаясь щекой грифа. Слушает каждый трепетный звук. Всё замерло с недавних пор, когда в этом доме случилась самая долгая ночь в её жизни.  
  
Подготовка к свадьбе кипит здесь до сих пор: целую неделю с девушки снимают мерки, кто-то волнуется о скатертях и сорте вина, молодожёны ладят и не могут перестать радовать этим семьи. Первые три дня это было похоже на сказку. Повсюду цветы, комнаты наливаются светом, а украшения заполняют сад и перила беседки, сколько не смотри, каждый раз всё больше. Но сейчас девушка играет эту балладу. Молчит. Совсем как Юнхо, который не сказал ни слова никому в доме, кроме неё, за последние четверо суток. Их чувства нельзя назвать любовью, но они верят друг другу до трепетных кивков и разговоров глазами. Взгляд парня светился верой и чем-то невероятным всё то короткое время, что они знакомы.  
  
Струна между пальцами фальшиво скрипнула  
  
Четыре дня назад она впервые видела людей, которые так сильно цеплялись друг за друга. Не руками, не зубами и не кончиками пальцев. Просто смотрели. Впивались до белых костяшек за спиной и суженных до предела зрачков. Принцесса не могла сделать ничего, лишь наблюдала, как что-то родное вырывают с корнем, оставляя после себя огромную гниющую рану у каждого из двоих. Без адреса. Без ничего. Минги забрали намного раньше, чем должны были забрать, и ничего о его будущем не сказали, ведь Юнхо так будет легче: не оборачиваться на того, с кем он был десять лет и кого просто не сможет найти, если не будет знать где.  
  
Она впервые слышала, как кто-то так сильно задыхается в слезах за закрытой дверью. Гортанное надрывное рычание Юнхо отголосками звучит в её голове, как ужасное воспоминание, что поразило её до глубины души и напугало до мороза по коже. Принцесса чувствовала эту боль через стены. Парень улыбался и прощался, по виду, с лёгким сердцем, а потом надломился, разбился на тысячи частей, будто пропало нечто единственное, что держало его целым. Некто единственный. Принцесса никогда не узнает о том, что происходило по ту невидимую сторону его жизни, ей не хочется знать, чего стоила эта растоптанная в клочья душа человека, который по-настоящему любит и будет любить.   
  
Юнхо вышел оттуда живым физически, но кровоточащим изнутри. Это видела лишь она, а остальные не понимают до сих пор, потому что не слышали того, что девушка запомнит навсегда. Его глаза с, местами, россыпью красных пятен на белках продолжали гореть чем-то удивительно светлым. Потрясающе ярким и твёрдым, вперемешку с черной, как смоль, ненавистью. Юнхо надломился. Трещина, проходящая по сердцу и через солнечное сплетение, цепляет его лёгкие, а он улыбается с твёрдой уверенностью в чём-то, что теперь выжжено в его голове, как нестираемые ничем рабские числа.  
  
Они ничего не знают о Минги. И с тех самых пор, с того самого момента четырехдневной давности, Юнхо не говорит ни с кем, кроме девушки из светлой комнаты на гостевом этаже. Хриплый от молчания голос каждый день, так или иначе, уверяет, что всё хорошо и всё будет лучше. Она прикрывает глаза, зажимая серебряные струны и убирая светлые волосы за плечи изящным движением руки. Плавно поддевает каждую по-очереди и улыбается. Принцесса верит Юнхо. Помнит их последние, полные упрямой любви взгляды в сторону друг друга, касание пальцами. Верит.  
  
И начинает балладу с начала.


	3. Вопросы

Пробегая мимо одинаковых деревьев на протяжение долгого времени, создается впечатление, будто бегаешь по кругу. Позади слышится очень далекий гомон чужих голосов. Оторвался. С этой мыслью парень на мгновение расслабляется и спотыкается о торчащие корни старого дерева, сразу берет себя в руки и, не думая ни о чем, ускоряется. Ноги напряжены до предела, а Минги продолжает бежать на чистом упрямстве и чувстве свободы, которое он не обрел - осознал. В бунтующих рабов стреляют, а в него - нет, и это только подкрепляет дикое чувство вольности. Возможно старуха слишком скупая и даже приказала привести его живым, ведь она выложила за него огромную сумму, но это так чертовски глупо. Ему уже давно могли пустить пулю в затылок. Он ведь тоже стрелял.  
  
Минги оборачивается: очень далеко, за деревьями, можно уловить движения черных фигур гвардейцев и их псов. Ему удалось скрыться однажды. А эта сумасшедшая, что купила его, наняла солдат по всем прилегающим городам, и его нашли снова. Он всегда играл в прятки хуже Юнхо, но в догонялках не проигрывал. Никогда. Минги петляет между стволов вековых деревьев и резко останавливается, едва не слетая с края, когда дорога вдруг обрывается вниз. Он рвано выдыхает через нос, осматриваясь: скалистая пропасть в несколько метров. Спускается ниже на один из каменных уступов и запрокидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о камни и выдыхая. Чертов обрыв. Бежать некуда, а рухнуть можно на раз-два, поэтому Минги вжимается спиной в камни за собой и старается дышать как можно тише. Море внизу шумит и пенится, помогая, заглушая неаккуратные движения, когда нога соскальзывает, скидывая горные осколки куда-то в никуда. Оно бьётся течением о скалы и кажется таким нервным, злым, почти штормовым, но если посмотреть шире - тишина. Спокойные волны ощущаются шуршащим веянием вселенского умиротворения, в сравнение с тем, что происходит сейчас у Минги в голове и где-то под ребрами.  
  
Ему смешно. Больно, но истерически смешно. Ноги отнимаются, голова пустая, а внутри так воздушно и свободно, пока лёгкие обжигает и горло саднит от невыносимой сухости. Летом тоже бывает холодно. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал этого знобящего июльского ветра под одеждой, скользящего по каждой ссадине, как жгучее послевкусие после хлестких ударов. От этих мыслей веет тупой болью и ностальгией, а смеяться хочется всё больше и во всё горло так, чтобы охрипнуть и упасть от бессилия.   
  
Сумасшедшее, но такое очевидное осознание накрыло его и отказывается отпускать до сих пор. Всё как в тумане. То был второй день, и уже тогда от его виска вдоль шеи шла рваная, посиневшая за ночь линия, которую он получил в качестве демонстрации возможного наказания. Плетью, совсем как в детстве. Осознание накрыло глаза тьмой вместе с резкой болью: плетью бьют рабов за провинности. А он _не раб_. У него есть хозяин, да, есть тот, кому принадлежит его жизнь, но это не гордая старушка с прогнившей душой и телом, которая любит парней помоложе, которых можно бить за неправильный вдох. Его жизнью всецело владеет десятилетний мальчик с вьющимися волосами и нестираемой улыбкой, с брошкой-бабочкой, сотнями баек про путешествия и мечтами о всяком, мальчик с золотой родительской цепью, что давит на шею. Хрупкий ребенок, так хорошо умеющий играть в прятки, что и по сей день прячется где-то глубоко внутри безалаберного взрослого по имени Юнхо.  
  
Его губы трогает непроизвольная улыбка даже сейчас, когда он в бегах, скрывается за лесом, на обрыве в океан. И бежать все еще некуда. Да и поздно. Он слышит выкрики гвардейцев, позывные, свои проклятые числа, слышит много голосов, смешивающихся с журчанием моря, отчего их разобрать почти невозможно. Солнце медленно заходит за горизонт, а он понятия не имеет, как будет подниматься обратно, но от этого только смешнее. Просто невероятно  
  
Как же легко он направил на нее пистолет. Женщина, которую попытались убить её собственные несколько сотен тысяч золотых, хлопала губами, как выброшенная на сушу рыба. Но Минги не убил её, шел спиной к выходу и выстрелил одному из охраны в колено, кажется. Он не помнит. Помнит только туман. А потом город, закрытый к тому времени рынок, обрывки какой-то деревни, лес, лес, лес, а теперь вот, море. Без кораблей или островов на горизонте, только верхний краешек солнечного диска светится здесь, окрашивая небо в огненный рыжий.  
  
Никакого понятия, где он сейчас. Минги сосредоточенно вспоминает все карты, которые они еще детьми мечтательно рассматривали с Юнхо, пробираясь в кабинет его отца. Понять, из какого города и в какую сторону он рванул, очень сложно, тем более пока в спину дышат гвардейцы и бешеные псы. Есть шанс найтись, если идти по берегу, но выхода из своего укрытия он не предусмотрел.   
  
Резкий лай бьёт по ушам, заставляя парня поморщиться. Голоса звучат всё ближе и кто-то подзывает остальных: они нашли его. Может еще не заметили, но сейчас, еще секунда, и краем глаза Минги замечает черные, как смоль, сапоги. Он искренне улыбается в унисон хриплому злорадному смеху запыхавшегося гвардейца. Улыбается и делает шаг вперед, под восклицательный рычащий крик спрыгивая в непроглядно черную воду.  
  
Море звонко ударяется о камни, разлетаясь на осколки крошечных брызг. Гвардейцы вглядываются вниз, по сторонам, когда солнце пропадает с неба совсем, и раздраженно махнув рукой, уходят через лес обратно, по собственным следам, оставшись ни с чем. Водяная гладь мягко шумит вместе с летним ветром, а вокруг ничего.  
  
Куда ни посмотри.  
  
*********************************  
  
Юнхо учтиво стучится в свою собственную комнату и заходит, как только женский голос дает согласие. В комнате светло, все окна расшторены, на кровати наследника лежит его собственный пиджак для церемонии, а рядом коробка с побрякушками Принцессы и еще что-то не очень Чону понятное. За ширмой в углу девушка шумно мучается со слишком длинной юбкой, вызывая у парня умилённую усмешку: свадебное платье нравилось ей ровно до тех пор, пока не настало время его надевать. Её туфли на высоком каблуке стоят как можно дальше, в другом углу, потому что, кажется, это то, к чему она прикоснется в последнюю очередь. Она ростом едва Юнхо по плечо, и ей так комфортно.   
  
\- Посмотришь на меня? - слегка повышая голос спрашивает она, заплетая волосы в хвост. - Или плохая примета?  
  
\- Ты веришь в приметы? - они одновременно тихо смеются. Принцесса пару секунд ругается на непослушную ленту, завязывая бантик заново, приподнимает подолы платья и выходит из-за ширмы.  
  
Расшитый серебристыми нитками корсет идеально сливается с тонкой талией, он затянут без особого труда и даже не мешает ей дышать, а шелковая ткань юбки льётся по аккуратным ножкам и блестит жемчугом на солнце. Девушка поворачивается вокруг себя, показывая парню переплетенные шнурки вдоль спины, и довольно поджимает обнаженные плечи, когда видит, что у Юнхо нет слов. Он честно признаёт, что она невероятна. Прикрывает рот рукой и рассматривает её, уделяя внимание каждой мелочи: мелким бусинкам, которыми на груди расшит не яркий, но изящный узор; серебряным нитям и переливающемуся белому шелку. Чон видел платье на стадии заготовки несколько дней назад, видел расчерканые рисунки на столе, но не придавал этому значения.  
  
\- Вау..., - Юнхо улыбается. Она его невеста и уже через несколько часов станет его женой. Её золотистые волосы будут аккуратно заплетены белоснежной лентой, они поклянутся в вечной любви и договор будет исполнен, а потом...  
  
Потом они станут почетной дворянской парой, будут продолжать дела семей, ходить на странные балы, убегать ночью из собственного особняка или прятаться в комнате за партией в карты. Всю оставшуюся жизнь они будут убегать, играть, но не любить друг друга. Юнхо думает, что ему с ней чертовски повезло. И Принцесса думает так же. Если бы это был кто-то другой, кто-то, кто верил бы в возможную любовь, которая чудесным образом позже обязательно появится, или в то, что всё происходящее - правильно, то их бы сломало.  
  
Он пытается проглотить подступивший к горлу ком   
  
Не получается.  
  
\- А ещё фата, - мягко говорит девушка, сохраняя в голосе энтузиазм и указывая на кровать. Она видит, что Юнхо нужно разговорить. Молчание оборачивается для него чем-то заметно тяжёлым, особенно в последнее время.  
  
\- Это? - наследник вскидывает брови, удивленно разворачиваясь: рядом со всеми понятными ему вещами лежит тот самый непонятный свернутый фатин. Он подходит ближе, чтобы взять его в руки. Расправляет и непонимающе поднимает вверх, подхватывая снизу другой рукой. - Здесь три тебя, Принцесса  
  
\- И два моих милейших племянника будут держать её за моей спиной, рассыпая лепестки, - торжественно заключает она, кружась по комнате. Платье жемчужными волнами следует за ней. - Скажешь - не восхитительно?  
  
\- Конечно, но мне вот что интересно. С каблуками и такой длинной справишься? Выглядит почти опасно, - девушка неодобрительно косится в сторону, где стоят туфли, и тут же отворачивается, будто видеть их не хочет.  
  
\- Кто вообще их придумал, - бурчит она, дуя губы и тут же переводит тему: - Ты выбрал цветы для бутоньерки?  
  
\- Не люблю цветы, - кривится. - Это обязательно?  
  
\- Не знаю, я на свадьбах не была никогда, уж тем более на своей собственной  
  
\- Убедительно, - парень качает головой. Вдруг слышит приглушенный стук, и они оба одновременно поворачиваются к дверям.  
  
Кто-то идёт сюда. Точнее пришел и, очевидно, остановился прямо перед комнатой, потому что шаги резко прервались именно тут. Юнхо не глядя берет с кровати свой пиджак и накидывает Принцессе на плечи, собираясь открыть незваному гостю. Девушка же наблюдает за ним с любопытством. Переступает с ноги на ногу и внимательно слушает, когда парень открывает дверь прямо перед слугой, который едва хотел постучать  
  
\- В чем дело? - низко и явно недовольно интересуется наследник, оглядывая мальчишку с головы до ног. От вида его формы хочется прикусить щёку изнутри.  
  
\- Простите за беспокойство, - он нервно оглядывается в коридор. - Какие-то люди сказали, что хотят видеть вас.  
  
\- Какие-то люди? Я ясно сказал, что никого встречать не собираюсь.  
  
\- Это не гости, юный Господин, они потребовали встречи лично с вами, - Юнхо слышит шаги девушки позади, босыми ногами по полу.  
  
\- Отец очень любит пускать к себе, будь то приглашенные или нет, каким боком они ко мне  
  
\- Простите, я не знаю, но, - слуга несмело приподнимает взгляд, - это простые люди, насколько я видел и могу судить, - Юнхо недоуменно смотрит на него, но воспринимает уже не так в штыки. - Так, что мне-  
  
\- Юнхо, Юнхо, - полушепотом зовет Принцесса, неотрывно глядя в окно и подмахивая к себе рукой, - иди сюда  
  
Он говорит мальчишке подождать и размеренным шагом подходит к ней, убирая занавеску, чтобы видеть улицу. Отсюда можно искоса наблюдать за воротами, и девушка стучит ногтем по стеклу, указывая в их сторону. Юнхо хмуро бегает глазами по дорожкам и вдруг чертыхается, срываясь с места. Принцесса в изумлении поджимает губы и ничего не понимает, а Чон бросает нечто вроде “я скоро вернусь” и вылетает за дверь быстрее, чем слуга с девушкой осознают, в чем дело. Парень впервые за последнюю неделю повел себя так... по-старому что ли.  
  
\- Как вы его убедили, миледи? - удивленно спрашивает мальчишка, а она просто мотает головой и снова смотрит в окно  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - хлопает глазами Принцесса, поправляя пиджак на своих плечах  
  
*****************************************  
  
Два часа назад Хонджун закрыл Сонхва дома, строго сказав никуда не выходить, пока они не вернутся. Тот лишь закатил глаза, что и не собирался, вообще-то, а Сан, уже сидя на лошади, посмеялся с этих двоих, потому что манеры у них с каждым разом всё больше и больше похожи друг на друга. Чуть не получил за этот смешок от обоих, но его спасли слова о том, что пора бы уже выдвигаться.  
  
Словами Хонджун Юнхо описать не может. Выйдет слишком много и очень неконкретно: характер этого парня достаточно сложный для понимания и во многом противоречит сам себе. Сан на такую отговорку только щелкнул зубами. Стараясь отогнать мысли о дворянском сыночке он только больше погружался в размышления и слишком стереотипные картинки, которые так или иначе всплывали в его голове, а потом еще и появлялись в реальности. Поместья дворян и торговцев чередовались с домами среднего класса, отовсюду доносились голоса, звон колоколов и музыка, люди смеялись и торговались. У Сана возникло желание пригнуться ближе к лошади, и Хонджун разделял это. Слишком много всего. Слишком кукольно, фальшиво и ярко. Чуждо. Даже в портовом городе, где торговля - главное событие каждого дня, не так шумно и безумно, но у них всё кажется живым в отличие от этого места.  
  
Постепенно всё стихало, разносилось лёгким гомоном где-то позади, и захотелось глубоко вдохнуть после такой толпы. Сан смотрел на друга, который уже начал внимательно вглядываться в окружение, и вздрогнул, останавливая лошадь, когда Хон спрыгнул на землю прямо на ходу. Рядом оказалось нечто, что в его голове выглядело именно так, как выглядит. Огромный светлый особняк с фонтаном и пышным зеленым садом, где из-за деревьев виднеется кружевная беседка, и внушительный двор, огороженный кованым плетеным забором с воротами, которые можно без доли сомнения назвать произведением искусства. Хонджун смело идет ко входу, заводя разговор с охраной, пока лошадка Сана любопытно фыркает в сторону небольшого строения, которое, судя по всему, является конюшней. Подойти туда он ей не позволяет, уводя подальше.  
  
\- Не нравится мне это место, - честно признается капитан, подходя к Хонджуну, когда тот заканчивает переговоры, добившись наконец того, чтобы им позвали наследника. - Голова кружится  
  
\- Согласен, - кивает, хотя понимает, что отчасти у Сана к столице иная неприязнь. - Судя по словам охраны, Юнхо никого видеть не желает и мы не похожи на каких-то гостей? Ничерта не понимаю  
  
\- Я удивлен, что они тебя вообще выслушали, - Сан снисходительно хмыкает, пиная гравий под ногами. Щурится, глядя на охрану, которая недобро рассматривает их, но ничего не делает: ему плевать, что там думают эти солдатики, хотя лишнее внимание раздражает. Его в этом городе и так слишком много. - Зря ехали в итоге?  
  
\- Нет, он должен выйти  
  
\- Ты так веришь в него, - Хонджун отводит взгляд.   
  
Да, верит. И оставлять тут не хочет вообще, поэтому надеется, что всё между ним и Саном сложится нормально. Он и без этих “смотрин” собирался ехать к Юнхо перед отплытием. Во-первых, чтобы узнать, что всё таки произошло, из-за чего он так волновался, а во-вторых, чтобы, конечно же, забрать их с собой. Цели особо не поменялись, но условия выполнения слегка ужесточились.  
  
Капитан хмуро поворачивается, всматриваясь во двор: из-за огромных дверей вышел парень, который не похож на слугу от слова совсем. На нем явно дорогие черные брюки, белоснежная рубашка, и смотрит он удивительно прямо, с вытянутой по струнке спиной. Бегло отвечает на вопрос проходящей мимо служанки, а та с улыбкой ему кивает, проходя в дом, пока он быстрым шагом, оборачиваясь, направляется к ним.  
  
\- Вы двое, свободны, - твёрдо говорит Юнхо, и Сан замечает, как у Хонджуна дернулись плечи. В чем дело, не ожидал?  
  
Часовщик с капитаном переглядываются: слова обращены не к ним, а к двум охранникам, дежурящим у ворот, которые этого не поняли. Наследник повторяет приказ, подходя ближе, и вот теперь они уходят, с легким недоумением оборачиваясь на Господина. Атмосфера странная. Служащие очевидно хотели сказать что-то в пользу безопасности, и это было бы понятно, но тут что-то не так. Будто парень запугал их, или они знают, что слова бесполезны. Хотя, тут тоже всё ясно. Перечить хозяину - себе дороже.  
  
\- В чем дело, мелкий? - опешившим голосом спрашивает Хонджун, заставляя Сана обернуться: как он его назвал?   
  
\- Не хочу разговаривать при них. Резковато вышло, прости, - он открывает высокую калитку и выходит к ним, закрывая ее за собой. - Так что вы тут делаете? Он же с тобой, я прав? - уточняет, указывая на Сана  
  
\- У меня было дело к тебе, вы же пропали ни слова не сказав, а капитан поехал со мной, но, - часовщик кивает и оглядывает его с головы до ног, - куда ты так вырядился?  
  
\- Не важно,- отмахивается наследник. Хонджуну это не нравится, и он вернется к теме обязательно. Ишь удумал, не важно. - А вы капитан? - Юнхо вопросительно смотрит на Сана. - Корабля полагаю?   
  
\- Именно, - сухо отвечает парень. Чон решает отстать от него пока что: то что он хотел узнать, он узнал, а еще этому капитану он явно не нравится. Пусть будет так.  
  
\- Значит, вы уплываете?  
  
\- Да, и вы двое уплываете вместе с нами, - Юнхо улыбается и мотает головой. - Даже не думай, что это сработает, вы здесь свихнётесь  
  
\- Спасибо, хён, правда, но я не смогу, - он оборачивается на дом и показывает на пустое запястье, как на часы, - у меня сегодня... свадьба.  
  
Слова пропадают даже у Сана. Хонджун неверяще удивленно усмехается, но понимает, что всё сходится: гости, ряженый Юнхо, идиотское затишье. Но кое-что не укладывается. Этот пацан никогда не сдавался. Шёл напролом, поджигал шатры, сбегал из особняка, уже в семнадцать обыгрывал в карты пьянчуг в кабаках. Все его рассказы с самого начала были похожи на огромную мечту, они с Минги пересказывали приключенческие книги так, будто сами их написали, Хонджун отправлял от них письма какому-то загадочному кузену и получал ответные, потому что семья Чон против общения с Ёсаном. А теперь он просто отказывается?  
  
\- Какая к черту свадьба, Юнхо? - щёлкает зубами Хон. - Скажи еще, что за девушку, я в жизни тебе не поверю  
  
\- У меня чудесная невеста, - наследник как-то вымученно прикрывает глаза в ухмылке. Будто всё происходящее его ломает у основания, Сану становится жалко его в какой-то степени, он ведет себя странно даже если смотреть со стороны человека, который едва его встретил. - Я бы хотел, - конечно он бы хотел, - но не смогу поехать с вами  
  
\- Ты говоришь за себя, - низко говорит Сан, заставляя обоих повернуться к нему. Сам же поворачивается к Хонджуну добавляя: - Я могу забрать только слугу. Если он его отпустит, - многозначительно кивает парень в сторону наследника  
  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что Минги согла-  
  
\- Минги больше здесь нет, - Юнхо перебивает друга и прокашливается. - Будь он здесь..  
  
\- Ты совсем умом тронулся?! Где он? - на взводе рычит Хонджун, тут же получая ответ:  
  
\- Его продали  
  
На последнем слове его голос ломается, но он продолжает улыбаться, будто ничего не заметил, ничего такого не произошло. Юнхо не умеет не улыбаться. Даже сейчас, когда вообще не к месту, уголки его губ слегка подняты вверх, показывая ряд ровных зубов, а внутри трескается едва стянутая рана. И Хонджун понимает: _вот в чём вся проблема_. Ему нечего ответить на это, в голове одни вопросы, а голос, кажется, пропал от шока. Часовщик неосознанно проецирует сказанное на себя, на Сонхва, и добивает это молотком по ребрам, когда ко всему добавляется еще факт близости этих двоих. Как разрезать тупым напильником сиамских близнецов, свято веря в то, что они продолжат функционировать так, как раньше.  
  
А Сан усмехается внутри, потому что был уверен, что этот такой же. Нет ничего удивительного, что раба продали, это же норма среди них, но рядом с этими мыслями ютится что-то еще. Треснувший голос - не то, что вяжется с дворянами в словах о рабах. Юнхо выглядит как щенок, он показался таким с самого начала, когда его вьющиеся волосы мелькнули из-за дверей, а глаза блеснули на солнце. С ним что-то не так. Он не такой же. Его воспитание очевидно, его манеры и всё остальное, но Сан чувствует в нем что-то свое. Простоту какую-то. Детскую.  
  
\- ...Ты искал его? - немного хрипло спрашивает часовщик после молчания.  
  
\- Я не знаю где: на этом материке ли вообще, куда его увезли. Меня обязали готовиться к свадьбе, быть вместе с Принцессой и не думать о посторонних вещах, - говорит он сплошным потоком, как заученный текст. В разных вариациях ему наверняка долбили этим голову десятки раз. - Никто не сказал, где он, и не собирается. Так что, я не поеду. Только не без него.  
  
Хонджун тихо выругивается, зарываясь в собственные волосы, и отходит на пару шагов в сторону. Их разделили. Без единого слова о местоположении, чтобы Юнхо не думал о нем, они обрекли собственного сына на жизнь в клетке до самой смерти. Если то можно будет назвать жизнью вообще. И Хон, черт возьми, уверен, что это сделали именно родители, потому что Юнхо ни за что на свете не отдал бы Минги добровольно. Не продал бы. Господи, Минги просто, как вещь, обменяли на деньги, не дав самому близкому его человеку и шанса даже на встречу в будущем.  
  
\- Ты правда намерен жениться? - в ответ Хонджуну парень кивает с небольшой задержкой. - Значит твои мысли насчет банкротства были правдой  
  
\- Я помогу Принцессе, выполнив договор между семьями, а потом поеду искать Минги. Мы с ней станем парой перед Богом, и тогда, даже без меня, она сможет управлять всеми делами. Родители ничего не смогут против закрепленного церковью брака.  
  
\- И восколько? - спрашивает Сан у Юнхо напрямую. Сложив руки на груди он хмуро слушал их всё это время и решил подать голос. - Когда церемония?  
  
\- Через пару часов, - удовлетворенный ответом, капитан прикрывает глаза, показывая, что это всё, что его интересовало.  
  
\- Мы уплываем завтра рано утром, на случай, если передумаешь, - он отстраненно ведет плечом, а Хонджун щелкает зубами.   
  
Юнхо не передумает. Тот так и отвечает, с легким удивлением в голосе, усмехается и говорит, что, возможно, они встретятся когда-нибудь еще. Где-нибудь в лучшем месте, в лучшее время. Но сначала Чон найдет Минги в любой точке света и вернет себе. Если он захочет вернуться. И даже если нет, Юнхо просто хочет еще раз увидеть его и знать, что парень в порядке, жив и продолжает жить дальше без него.  
  
Часовщик подходит к нему и тяжело укладывает руку на плечо. Молчит. Уже через пару секунд Юнхо чувствует, как чужие пальцы впиваются в кожу, оставляя слабое ощущение тягучей мягкой боли. Никто из них _этого_ не хотел. За одну неделю всё разрушилось, как карточный домик, и решения каждого в этих обстоятельствах можно понять. Побег у всех разный, у всех от разного, у всех заканчивается разным. Юнхо двадцать лет, он накрывает ладонью руку Хона на своем плече и ставит точку - здесь его жизнь останавливается. На время или навсегда. Но он чертовски благодарен, что его будут помнить вот таким, каким видели до этого момента. Как бы его ни сломало в будущем, встретятся ли они, не встретятся, хёны не забудут их вместе с Минги, это уж точно. Где-то за океаном, в их памяти, Юнхо будет по-настоящему жив. Хоть где-то.  
  
Возвращаясь в особняк он не оборачивается. Дом кипит подготовкой изнутри, слуги бегают из комнаты в комнату, вниз и вверх по длинным лестницам, и скоро сюда начнут приезжать гости. Холодно. После лучистой, палящей улицы под лёгкой тканью рубашки пробегают мурашки, вынуждая парня на мгновение поджать плечи. Он медленно идёт к себе в комнату, которая успела стать общей с невестой, и слабо улыбается Принцессе сквозь зеркало: она сидит перед ним, выпрямив спину, пока милая кудрявая служанка заплетает её волосы. Напевает что-то, как всегда, когда работает. Девочка Принцессе понравилась, и Юнхо решил не упускать удачный момент, предложив отцу сделать будущей жене такой чудесный подарок в виде личной служанки. Тем самым он гарантировал то, что горничную заберут отсюда в новый дом и не продадут вместе со старым, тем более Принцесса хорошо относится к слугам.  
  
Девочка кивает юному Господину в знак приветствия, но не отрывается от своего дела. Золотистые локоны послушно льются сквозь пальцы, складываясь в аккуратные колоски и переплетаясь с тонкими белыми лентами.   
  
\- Это были твои друзья? - тихо спрашивает Принцесса, не меняя положения головы. Только через отражение в зеркале видно, как она старательно хочет посмотреть в сторону Юнхо. Парень хмыкает:  
  
\- Друг и... друг друга, - пытается подобрать более подходящие слова. Этому капитану он явно не очень симпатичен, приятелем его не назовешь. \- Пять лет назад я поджёг один из шатров в городе, и мы с Минги прятались у часовщика в мастерской, так и случилось, - он ухмыляется и падает на кровать рядом со своим пиджаком. Не на него, чтобы не помять. А Принцессу забавляет что сама история, что реакция служанки, которая немного замедлилась и едва заметно покраснела от удивления. - Но это секрет

\- Слышишь, Мию, секрет, - настоятельно говорит горничной невеста, поднимая указательный палец вверх. Она краем глаза замечает, как Юнхо молча лежит и улыбку с лица не стирает. Вспоминает о чем-то, наверное.   
  
Некоторое время они ничего не говорят. По спальне гуляет сквозняк, короткие вопросы служанки тихонечко прерывают тишину, когда она интересуется у Принцессы, какой ей хочется видеть себя. Через открытую настежь дверь, с первого этажа, гулким эхом по коридорам начинают звучать чужие голоса. Много голосов. Заливистый смех нескольких человек режет по сердцу и скручивает внутренности: виновники этого дня счастья, как такового, не испытывают абсолютно. Им нужно иное, совсем, полностью противоположное оковам на безымянных пальцах.  
  
Юнхо, прикрыв глаза, поднимается на ноги и забирает свой пиджак, перекидывая через плечо, а Принцесса знает, что он сейчас пойдет к гостям и, не поворачиваясь, тянется к парню рукой. Тот хмыкает. Разворачивается на каблуках и цепляется рукой за тонкие женские пальчики. Осознание того, что свадьба вот-вот состоится, вдруг накатывает тяжестью в груди, и девушка поджимает губы. Будто сейчас расплачется. И дело не в парне, ведь он единственное, что спасает её от истерики. Дело в пожирающем отсутствии свободы и настоящей, той самой, сказочной любви, которой у нее не было, а у Юнхо выдрали с корнем и выбросили в неизвестность. Они друзья. Даже больше. Они не будут мешать друг другу, лишь помогут не сломаться со временем, потому что понимают друг друга.  
  
Слишком хорошо понимают, и от этого только хуже.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
\- Прости, что так вышло, - первое, что говорит Хонджун Сану после двух часов молчания в пути. Они уже оставили лошадок в местной конюшне и шли в мастерскую, когда он с нескрываемой досадой произносит эту фразу. Мол, зря ехал в итоге.  
  
Сан несогласно мотает головой: ему кажется, он увидел то, что должен был увидеть. Он должен был понять, то, что понял после встречи с этим парнем. Юнхо вызывает чувства. Мягкие, немного жалобные, но чувства, которых капитан никак не мог ожидать, если честно. Пацан будто оказался не в том месте и не в той семье, а слугу продали очевидно не по его воле, потому что его надломленная улыбка слишком бросилась Сану в глаза. Возможно, Юнхо раскрыл это только из-за присутствия часовщика, который близок ему, но это было очевидно. Будь пацан на пару лет младше, или задень они эту тему больше, чем следует, черт знает, что стало бы с ним, но ничего хорошего точно. Хотя, теперь всё кончено. Юнхо и Минги становятся зачеркнутым вопросом, уходящим в прошлое.  
  
Сонхва на стук несмело открывает дверь, сначала просто выглядывая, а потом с облегченной улыбкой впуская в дом. Он наблюдательный парень. Жизнь приучила цепляться за каждую мелочь вокруг, и парень терпеливо молчит, наблюдая, как Сан и Хонджун заходят внутрь и шумно выдыхают, будто только сейчас вспомнив об усталости. Оставшиеся на стенах часы тикают в тишине еще некоторое время. Хва спокойно садится на ступеньках и нервно теребит напряженные пальцы, с ожиданием в глазах смотря то на одного, то на другого парня в комнате, и совсем не ожидает услышать то, что слышит.  
  
\- Не шути так, Хон, - тихо выдыхает он, - эй...  
  
\- Мы уплываем вдвоем, - Хон повторяет сказанную фразу, а капитан молчит, отвернувшись в сторону.  
  
\- Сан отказался брать их на борт? Они не могли сказать нет, не могли же просто взять и отказаться от того, чем бредили десять лет к ряду, - быстро проговаривает Сонхва на одном дыхании, распахнув глаза. - Да ответьте же мне!  
  
\- Сан не виноват  
  
\- Ваш пацан сам отказался, - голос капитана звучит ниже, чем он рассчитывал. Сонхва очевидно хочет задать вопрос, но Сан отвечает раньше, чем тот успевает прозвучать: - Я бы взял его на борт, я клянусь тебе.  
  
Хонджун рассказывает про банкротство. Так сказать, начинает издалека, потому что суть до отвратительного болезненная. Тянет линию про семьи, про договор и про свадьбу, которая должна все эти проблемы решить. А Хва не ловит сути. Он беспорядочно пытается собрать в голове всё, что слышит, но у него не получается, ведь все чертовски не сходится: никакая свадьба не остановила бы Юнхо, никогда. Его растерянность читается в глазах, а Сан почему-то отворачивается, уходя в дальний угол комнаты, когда Хонджун садится на корточки перед Сонхва и мягко укладывает руки на его колени, будто пытаясь подобрать слова, которые в любом случае дадут трещину. Как ни крути, Сонхва был рабом. И он не верит словам часовщика. С самого начала, капитан слышит, как Хва задает много вопросов, часто повторяется, спрашивает снова и снова, пока наконец не осознает до конца. Одного их друга продали, второго сломали этим пополам. Сан слушает и понимает, что сделал бы что угодно, если бы мог помочь им, но, видимо, всем не поможешь, а ситуацию не изменишь.  
  
Часы звучно отбивают три после полудня. Хонджун достает из кармана медальон и смотрит на черные стрелки, убеждаясь.  
  
\- Церемония началась, - констатирует Сан, возвращаясь ближе к ним, и Сонхва поджимает губы.  
  
Юнхо наверняка станет чудесным мужем, особенно, если сказал, что его невеста чудесна. Не будь она таковой, он бы даже в их ситуации пошутил бы на этот счет, но нет, шуток там не было точно. С девушкой ему повезло. И ей с ним повезло точно так, как Минги десять лет назад. Парень мотает головой, стряхивая мысли прочь. Он не знает, что будет за океаном, когда они все снова встретятся и случится ли такое вообще, но так, кажется, должно было случиться. Всё что произошло - страшно. Сан прослеживает это во взгляде этих двоих так же, как это отражалось в глазах Юнхо два часа назад. Леденящий безысходный ужас.  
  
Ему жаль. Капитан ошибался во многом, признал свою неправоту, но по итогу всё было зря. Перед глазами невольно встает картинка дворянской свадьбы, где лицо девушки скрыто фатой, она идёт к алтарю, где её ждет этот парень, мальчишка, такой же ребенок, как она сама. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, дают клятвы перед Богом.   
  
Улыбаются. Обмениваются кольцами. Целуются и ломаются.  
  
Сан привычно салютует на прощание. Говорит, что ждёт ребят к шести в порту, как договаривались, и получает два кивка в ответ, выходя на улицу. У этого всего не то настроение, которое они все ожидали в самом начале: всё кончено, а яд продолжает разъедать грудную клетку. Капитан стоит пару секунд, когда дверь за его спиной уже закрылась. Теплый вечерний солнечный свет заполнил город до краёв, торговцы сворачивают лавочки и убирают зазывающие вывески, разговаривая друг с другом, а дети бегают по опустевшим дорожкам. Один из пацанят едва не падает, споткнувшись о выступ, но продолжает бежать, с громким смехом говоря другу про их тайное место, куда они, видимо, сейчас направляются. Где-то за пару сотен километров сейчас наверняка раздается дружный звон бокалов под восторженный гомон, оркестр играет что-то быстрое и заливистое, что сразу подхватывают гости. Всё вокруг так или иначе по-своему поёт. Вся столица сливается в звуках инструментов и людских голосов, а в их портовом городе тем временем солнце тихо опускается к бесконечному океану.  
  
Где-то плачут дети, где-то умирают люди в этот самый обычный день, а здесь Сан осматривается вокруг, пока его друзья за закрытой дверью собираются или просто говорят о чем-то своем. Он не знает. Улицы вздыхают с порывом ветра. Парень прячет руки в карманы и расправляет плечи, запрокидывая голову назад. Выдыхает и уходит, здороваясь со знакомой женщиной, которая развешивает простыни на длинных нитях протянутых вдоль улицы. Старческий смех безногого деда звучит из табачной лавки, когда он затягивается и выдыхает густой дым, подзывая к себе свою маленькую внучку, слишком ярко смеющуюся на его фоне. Жизнь течет сама собой. Каждую секунду где-то случается маленький конец света, но никто никогда может и не узнать об этом, продолжая свой собственный путь. Не смотря ни на что, время продолжает течь дальше, ветер - облизывать холодом чужую горячую кожу, солнце - просыпаться и засыпать. А люди продолжают убегать.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  


Корабль мягко покачивает на волнах. Сан думает, что на суше никогда бы не смог уснуть без этого ощущения. Хотя, сейчас он тоже не спит, но это не столь важно, пары часов ему хватит. Отплытие еще не скоро, часа через три, может больше. Капитан не следит за временем: знает, что на рассвете надо будет подниматься, двигаться, собираться, а до тех пор у него есть полное право спокойно качаться в своем Мотыльке и листать пыльные бортовые журналы. Они не особо интересные. Наверное потому что Сан читал их десятки раз, как и всякую заумную литературу для мореплавателей. У него есть привычка фыркать на огромные трёхтомники, ведь никто не может знать, каково в океане, лучше того, кто правда плавает. От этого куда больше проку, чем от листков с буквами. Всю жизнь Сан опирался на интуицию и мысли с опытом, а не на книги. Всё ещё жив. Удивительно, конечно, да и силы знаний он не отрицает, но лучше испытывать всё на себе. Интересней, плюс не ощущается, как трата времени вроде сна.  
  
Ах да, сон. В свете тусклой лампы парень лениво перелистывает пожелтевшие страницы. В некоторых местах заметны капли воды, расплывшиеся островками синих чернил, где-то кляксы и очень уж размашистые буквы. А вот здесь ничего разобрать нельзя. Сан вздыхает. Рукав рубашки перекрутился и ткань неприятно въедается в кожу, еще и рука затекла. Захлопнув исписанный ветхий блокнот, он принимает сидячее положение и кидает его куда то в сторону: тот с глухим звуком шлепается на пол мимо стола. Решив, что это предательство он простит, Сан расправляет одежду на себе и ссутулившись сидит еще пару секунд, осматривая и без этого знакомую до мелочей комнату. Отчаливают они уже сегодня, надо бы поспать по-хорошему. Как ни крути, а тело берет свое, даже если сам капитан относится к данной потребности сверх пренебрежительно.  
  
Сан закрывает глаза раньше, чем гасит лампу. Опускается спиной прямо на одеяло, которое успело стать прохладным. По-честному, он всегда спит поверх него. Падает сверху и сразу начинает засыпать, предчувствуя быстрое утро: в конце концов, у него есть внутренний будильник, а еще команда должна будет прийти, он услышит их шаги.  
  
Едва Сан попытался сдаться сновидениям, его грубо прервали. К его полному разочарованию и даже некоторому раздражению, закрыв глаза он слышит грубые мужские выкрики с улицы. Кому, черт возьми, пришло в голову орать на берегу в два часа ночи? Парню в принципе всё равно. Голоса звучат не так уж и громко теперь, поэтому он может просто забить. Буйные бывают всюду и везде, пьяницы тоже. Не в первый раз и не в последний. Через некоторое время гомон на улице практически пропадает, и Сан расслабляется окончательно, погружаясь в сон.  
  
С глухим шаркающим звуком что-то ощутимо ударяется о бок корабля, резко заставляя парня проснуться. Он хмурится и едва не рычит, поднимаясь на ноги, потому что это уже ни в какие ворота. Сан прямо босиком выходит на палубу. Агрессивно подходя к борту он щурится: видит мелькающие черные фигуры с блестящими в лунном свете золотыми кнопками на одежде, а еще эта мерзкая командорская манера речи. Кто бы что не кинул в Мотылька, кто бы его не тронул, ему тут чертовски нечего делать.  
  
\- Вы не могли бы свалить? - шипит Сан, спускаясь с корабля на пристань. Его немедленно замечают, а как иначе, и несколько человек даже направляют пистолеты в его сторону, пока один из них, в более странной шапке, не приказывает опустить оружие.  
  
\- Простите, сэр, не хотели побеспокоить вас, - приторно надменно звучит чужой голос.  
  
\- Дай бог, чтобы вы побеспокоили только меня, - он кивает им за спины, - тут живут люди.   
  
Подчиненные за спиной обладателя приторного голоса суетятся и нетерпеливо осматриваются. У них, очевидно, нет времени на разговоры с местными. Сан никак не входил в их планы, как и они в его, поэтому он учтиво ждёт, когда они развернутся на своих высоких каблуках и уйдут отсюда куда подальше. Гомон, кстати, наиболее вероятно принадлежит этим самым людям. Господи. Мелкий солдатик подходит к мистеру в странной шапке и, выровняв спину по струнке, отдает честь, заставляя Сана закатить глаза: сколько нелепых формальностей. Подчиненный негромко о чем-то отчитывается, но кто-то надрывно кричит: “Туда!”, - и всех остальных солдатиков сметает с пристани, как ветром. Они убегают в указанную сторону, а их командир еще раз высокомерно просит прощения за шум и срывается вслед за своими людьми, придерживая одной рукой свою, видимо, любимую шапку. Ему ничерта не жаль. Очевидно.  
  
Вокруг достаточно внезапно застывает тишина, рассекаемая только шумом моря. Из лёгких сам собой выходит тяжкий вздох: Сан хочет спать, даже если он не признает это. Веки кажутся тяжелыми, а свежий воздух ударил в голову. Потоптавшись на месте, парень чешет затылок и смотрит на яркие звезды, которые очень хорошо видно на чистом июльском небе. На кой этим крысам было буянить с кораблем - не понятно. Капитан качает головой и прикрывает глаза, на пару мгновений теряясь во времени. Стоит себе на палубе и дремать умудряется, не специально, конечно, лучше бы в кровать пошел, но не признаёт же, что устал. Сан привычно щурится и, шлёпая босыми ногами по дереву, идет к своему Мотыльку. Косится вокруг, шмыгает и притормаживает.  
  
\- Покажись, - спокойно говорит капитан. Как только он собрался уходить, что то шевельнулось в воде. Рыба, конечно, тоже возможна, но при случае она бы не ударилась о корабль с такой силой. - Кто бы ты ни был, эй.  
  
Сан чувствует себя полным идиотом, когда разговаривает с, фактически, вроде как, ничем. “Чего ты прячешься”, “рыбонька, я тебя не сдам”, “гвардейские крысы ушли, покажись”. Хоть колдуй. Капитан вскидывает брови, смелым громким шагом поднимаясь обратно на корабль, а потом, поглядев внимательно вниз пару секунд, крадучись спускается обратно, как можно тише, наблюдая за водой и прислушиваясь. Абсолютно пустые улицы вокруг, тишина, только луна освещает все вокруг, включая внезапную шизу Сана. Он чувствует себя нетерпеливо. Чем он занят вообще, уверен же, что что-то не так. Ждать ему быстро надоедает, и Сан становится на колени, крепко впивается в край пристани пальцами и заглядывает под нее. Темно.  
  
\- Я знаю что ты здесь, - говорит он слегка в нос. Не знает, на самом деле, врёт, как миленький. - Вылазь, я не обижу, ты же можешь помереть, если вот так в воде всю ночь просидишь, поверь, я знаю, - капитан думает, картина маслом, что он сошел с ума. Буквально на секунду, потому что слышит всплеск. Всё-таки, бинго: кто-то сюда грохнулся. - Давай же, плыви сюда, - говорит он, принимая сидячее положение. Неприятно слегка от таких резких движений на сонную голову, если честно, больше так делать не стоит.  
  
Вслед за кругами на воде правда появляется чья-то макушка. Парень разворачивается и руками цепляется за доски, собираясь подняться. Наблюдая за ним, Сан невольно думает, что подняться сюда, на такую высоту, будет тяжеловато с помощью одних только рук, но тот ловко справляется, рывком выталкивая себя вверх и успевая поставить колено на пристань. Капитан молча оглядывает его, пока парень отряхивает волосы от лишней воды: высокий и определенно достаточно сильный, у него абсолютно содраны рукава, и ноги босые.. Он очень похож на раба.  
  
\- Простите, - глубоким рваным голосом произносит парень. Кажется, после такой погони у него саднит горло, и он не может нормально говорить. - Я не хотел задеть ваш корабль, - он машинально проводит ладонью себе по плечу: на нем слегка содрана кожа и есть пара ссадин. Им он и ударился, очевидно. А еще звучит пацан странно, точнее, его манера речи.   
  
\- Не знаю чем, но, может быть, я могу тебе помочь чем-нибудь? - спокойно спрашивает Сан, откидываясь назад и ложась на доски. - Как тебя зовут то? - чужой взгляд выражает сомнение. И правильно, думает капитан, но: - Я тебя никому не сдам, сколько раз повторил уже. Ну так?  
  
\- Минги, - капитан приподнимает голову и поднимается на руках  
  
\- Ты шутишь? - парень непонимающе серьезно наклоняет голову. Сан выдыхает. - Я понимаю, что тебе не до шуток, это выражение такое. Но, парень, это правда твое имя?  
  
\- Пожалуй, в этом я уверен, - недоуменно отвечает Минги. Ему непонятна реакция, если честно, совсем. Внутри начинают закрадываться неприятные подозрения и, если бы он стоял, он бы попятился назад от этого человека. Сану тем временем совсем расхотелось спать. Он прикрывает рот рукой и пару секунд молчит, будто собираясь с мыслями.  
  
\- Ладно, слушай, это может прозвучать достаточно странно, я даже не уверен уже, что услышал правильно, - начинает тираду капитан, садясь в позу лотоса и поворачиваясь к Минги. - Ты знаешь, кто такой Юнхо?  
  
Глаза напротив разом становятся в несколько раз больше. Минги мечется между повестись и довериться, или проигнорировать, потому что мало ли уловка. Юнхо можно знать и просто так. В конце концов он не последний по известности человек в стране, но черт, почему этот парень спросил об этом после его имени. Хотя Сан уже всё понял. Это нормально, слуга просто физически не смог бы скрывать своих эмоций после всего ими пережитого. И его манера речи в очередной раз доказывает причастность к “высокой жизни”  
  
На плече Минги видны очертания разодранных до шрама чисел. Взбунтовался и убежал от нового хозяина? Наиболее вероятно, раз его гвардия разыскивает, может это даже связано с беготнёй за Сонхва. Замирает тишина, требующая продолжения и вопросов. Первый же звучит от Минги с очевидной надеждой, которой в голосе до этого момента не было вообще:  
  
\- Так, откуда вы знаете Юнхо?  
  
\- Он, вроде как, друг моих друзей, - Сан тянет фразу с легкой задумчивостью. У него в голове происходящее не укладывается, но думать, кажется, надо по мере действий, поэтому он внезапно поднимается на ноги и говорит: - Пошли, у нас мало времени  
  
Минги он и шанс на слово не даёт, быстро забегая на корабль и не появляясь буквально минуту. Сердце стучит очень быстро, нагнетая атмосферу: Сан знает, что у него есть шанс исправить один из тех самых маленьких концов света. Он есть. Условный, сомнительный, но есть же. Капитан возвращается, накидывая на голову парня большой темный платок, и говорит, что сейчас нужно будет быть осторожными, как никогда.  
  
\- Тебе же знаком этот город, - с каплей сомнения утверждает Сан, но, получив кивок Минги, уверенно продолжает, активно жестикулируя руками: - Тогда спрячем тебя от гвардейцев у часовщика на пока что, они о тебе позаботятся уж точно  
  
\- Нельзя к ним, - Минги упирается, испуганно распахнув глаза, а Сан думает, что да, глупо, но вероятность, что они вернутся в уже осмотренный однажды дом, достаточно маленькая. Парень туда бы и побежал скорее всего, но заранее подумал о безопасности старших. Поразительно.  
  
\- Это риск, я понимаю, но доверься мне. Даже если сложно, доверься.  
  
Минги не понимает, что движет этим человеком, и что он задумал, но следует за ним. Этот парень знает Юнхо, знает часовщика, а значит и Сонхва тоже. Он очень резко сорвался с места, он не выглядит злым или подлым, разве что немного непонятным. Соваться в мастерскую всё ещё страшно. Ему хотелось увидеть их, они его семья, но он подумал трижды и решил не рисковать, а теперь владелец случайного корабля ведет его переулками к тому теплому-теплому дому. Судьба ли? Черт знает. Имя Юнхо, кажется, стирает у Минги остатки здравого смысла, раз он вот так доверяется первому встречному.  
  
Они тихо идут по узким темным улочкам между домов. Временами Сан оглядывается на Минги, вовсе не затем, чтобы проверить успевает ли он. Хотя, и за этим тоже, но в основном, чтобы убедить самого себя, что это не сумасшествие, которое буквально свалилось ему на голову, он не может быть настолько озабочен этой ситуацией. Возможно. У парня рабская метка на плече, он знает Юнхо, его глаза загорелись слишком ярко, когда он услышал это имя, он знает этот город. Минги - самое сумасшедшее стечение обстоятельств в жизни Сана. Это взаимно. Еще полчаса назад слуга бежал, как и прошлые пару дней, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, разве что спрыгивая со скалы в море, с надеждой на встречу со своим хозяином, хотя бы перед смертью, в последний раз. А теперь всё перевернуто с ног на голову. Сан выходит вперед, к нужным домам, и осматривается. Вокруг никого. Когда он стучит в дверь, то думает, мол, лишь бы никто не проснулся, хотя проблем от этого сильно много не возникнет, наверное. Не должно по крайней мере, но будить всю улицу не охота всё равно. Минги наблюдает за капитаном из переулка, задумываясь немного: света в окнах не видно, верхние наверняка закрыты наглухо, а внизу и быть никого в такое время не может.  
  
\- Эй, - громким шепотом Минги окликает капитана. Тот оборачивается и терпеливо ждёт, смотря, как парень лезет себе под ворот майки и снимает, кажется, цепочку, скручивая ее и кидая Сану в руки. Это..Ключ? Капитан вопросительно указывает на дверь за спиной и получает кивок в ответ. Сан пожимает плечами и, развернувшись, отмыкает замок. Это сколько же уровней отношений Хонджун от него скрыл, раз у этого пацана на шее ключ от их дома.   
  
Минги смотрит, как Сан открывает дверь и холодеет изнутри: капитан стоит в темном проеме и поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте. Откуда им было знать, кто мог их словить, кто мог поджидать тут. Мысли закипают в голове раньше, чем нужно, у парня начинают трястись руки. Господи, только бы с Сонхва и Хонджуном ничего не произошло, что если он подставил их тем, что позволил капитану себе помочь. Минги сжимает зубы до боли и наблюдает на низком старте, готовый скрыться, чтобы не подставить еще больше, чем есть.  
  
Напряжение резко отпускает. Дышать Минги не начинает, но тиски на ребрах становятся слабее. Сан поворачивается к нему и кивает в сторону дома, приглашая зайти. Во внутренней мастерской загорается слабый свет, что парень может видеть отсюда, слышится голос Хонджуна и Сана, который неразборчиво говорит с ним о чем-то.  
  
\- Почти три часа ночи, Сан, как ты вообще дверь открыл, - беззлобно рычит Хон, зажигая лампу. Сверху раздается копошение и медленные шаги Сонхва, который сонно бродит по второму этажу.   
  
\- Тебе пора перестать встречать меня дулом в лоб. И выслушай меня, - капитан нервно оборачивается на улицу, - это звучит как бред, я сам еще не до конца понимаю, как так вышло, но так вышло.  
  
\- Что ты несешь, успокойся, - бормочет часовщик, оставляя пистолет на столе. Сан же смотрит через плечо и даже делает шаг на улицу, за руку затягивая кого-то в прихожую и сразу закрывая дверь. - Это еще кто? - Хонджун выгибает бровь и опирается на здоровую ногу.  
  
Он делает шаг назад, когда Минги снимает с головы платок, как капюшон. У Хона нет слов, он рассматривает парня с головы до ног и шокировано смотрит на Сана, который просто пожимает плечами. Застывшую на мгновение тишину прерывают чужие шаги по лестнице со второго этажа: Сонхва едва слышно бормочет что-то неразборчивое про сон и время, а потом поднимает взгляд и застывает.  
  
\- Ч-что происходит? - на выдохе произносит он, будто спрашивая самого себя, а не всех присутствующих  
  
\- Где ты его нашел? - Хонджун звучит оторопело, обращаясь к Сану.   
  
\- Свалился мне на голову, буквально, говорил ведь, что не знаю, как объяснить  
  
Сонхва полностью их игнорирует, подходя к Минги, и крепко обнимает его, не обращая внимания на мокрую одежду. Гладит по спине и облегченно выдыхает. Хва не знал, о чем думать, когда Хон сказал ему, о продаже: Минги могли убить, использовать, увезти черт знает куда, могли сделать что угодно, чего под покровительством Юнхо никогда бы не произошло. Но сейчас он здесь. Живой, невредимый, обнимающий в ответ. Пусть это место скоро и канет в лету вместе с прошлым, оно всё еще их дом.  
  
\- Слава богу, - сипит Сонхва, тихонько спрашивая: - Ты сбежал? - кивок. - Откуда ты здесь?  
  
\- Я не знаю. Просто бросился бежать, пока не наткнулся на море, потом вдоль берега и как-то наткнулся на порт, - низкий голос Минги отдается вибрацией в грудной клетке, а Хва чувствует это и тихонько кивает, подталкивая продолжать. - Я не хотел идти к вам, но этот человек…  
  
\- Его зовут Сан, - говорит часовщик со стороны, хромая к двери и закрывая ее на замок. Капитан фыркает.  
  
\- Будто я мог не вернуть вам вашу пропажу, - Сонхва выпускает Минги из своих рук и оборачивается на капитана с Хонджуном. Виновник торжества снимает со своих плеч платок, аккуратно перекидывая через голову отвлеченного Хва, и завязывает на его шее, закрывая шрам. Тот на жест не реагирует, спокойно с надеждой спрашивая:  
  
\- Раз Минги здесь, значит мы можем забрать Юнхо, так? - Минги поднимает взгляд на знакомое имя. Хонджун щёлкает зубами и беззлобно закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Могли бы, - проговаривает он и складывает руки на груди. - Но у него ведь едва свадьба прошла, сможет ли он, да и решится ли... Черт, - Хон вскидывает голову, смотря на Минги, - ты знаешь, что он женился?  
  
\- Да, - кивает парень спокойно, на что Сан и Сонхва удивленно переглядываются. - Меня потому и продали. У Юнхо чудесная невеста, я знаком с ней, она точно убережет его.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто и не надеешься его увидеть, - грустно говорит Сонхва, а Минги кивает, усмехаясь.  
  
\- На самом деле, я задумывался о том, что зря бегу туда, где мне уже и места нету. Я даже не знаю, в старом ли он особняке.  
  
\- Ооо, - тянет Хонджун, полусмеясь, - ты не представляешь, как сильно ошибаешься. И да, он всё ещё должен быть там. Мы ездили к нему  
  
\- Вы? Зачем? - Минги непонятливо осматривает их, следом комнату, и догадливо спрашивает: - Вы уезжаете?   
  
\- Отбываем на корабле Сана сегодня утром. На другой материк, - мягко говорит Сонхва, поправляя повязку на шее.  
  
\- И если ты успел подумать, что мы валим без вас - ты в очередной раз ошибаешься, - Минги резко вдыхает, услышав слова Сана: он правда успел подумать об этом. Ведь это потрясающе, что они решили уехать в лучшее место, где есть хоть какие-то шансы на перемены в лучшую сторону. На них с Юнхо ведь уже крест, зачем о них думать.  
  
\- Сан, ты серьезно? - неверяще интересуется Хонджун. Этот парень меньше суток назад и слышать о них не хотел, а теперь говорит вот это? - Ты разве можешь себе позволить отсрочку еще на день?   
  
\- А я и не буду ничего переносить или типо того. Я что, зря вёл его к вам? У меня есть идея, - говорит он, заворачивая рукава надоедливой рубашки. - Вы займетесь своей пропажей, а я приведу Юнхо. Вот и всё  
  
\- Вот и всё? Ты с ума сошел, как ты себе это представляешь? - Сонхва слегка хмурится. - Туда два часа ходу в обе стороны, да и как ты вытянешь его из поместья?  
  
\- Не важно, как я это сделаю, главное, что любой ценой. Я поклялся тебе, что взял бы Юнхо на борт, если бы он согласился, а он не соглашался без этого парня. Парень здесь, значит и Юнхо будет с нами.  
  
“Парень” бегает взглядом от одного к другому и хмурится, потому что понимает очень немногое.   
  
\- Я не собираюсь вас задерживать, Юнхо тоже был бы против, держитесь своего пути, - произносит он, привлекая внимание каждого в этом бурном обсуждении. Сан не перестает поражаться его речи, правда, он определенно был слугой очень долгое время. - Если они еще в особняке, то я успею добраться туда до их отбытия в новый дом.  
  
\- А если тебя схватят? - с вызовом спрашивает Хонджун, зная, что ничего такого не произойдет. И в покое они мелких не оставят ни за что.  
  
\- Пускай так. Я хочу просто увидеть его, - он улыбается. Неловко смотрит по сторонам и кивает сам себе, прикрывая глаза. - А после этого, - ведет плечом, - будь что будет  
  
Сонхва прикусывает губу и обнимает себя руками, отводя взгляд. Он чертовски хорошо Минги понимает. Когда выход всего один, ты будешь бежать столько сколько сможешь ради одного последнего своего желания. Либо просто сдашься. Последнему Минги не научен: после десяти лет с балбесом Юнхо любой разучится сдаваться. Этот слуга, этот парень, не раб, он научен такой жизни, какой научен далеко не каждый. Пусть клеймо и вечно на их коже, Сонхва и Минги знают о жизни, знают, что они не вещи. Им повезло встретить хозяев своих жизней в куда более глубоком смысле, нежели просто “владелец и предмет”.  
  
Хонджун наклоняет голову с ухмылкой и подходит к Хва, заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот растерянно моргает и смотрит с любопытством, будто спрашивая, в чем дело: значит лишних мыслей не завелось. Часовщик знает, что его надо беречь от утопания в прошлом. Лучше перебдеть. Он переглядывается с Саном и легонько хлопает Минги по спине.  
  
\- Будь что будет, пацан, - говорит Хон, подмигивая. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть перед отплытием и переодеться  
  
\- Что-  
  
\- Да уж, негоже встречать Юнхо вот так, - Сан кивает на содранные рукава, подходя к дверям на выход. - Моя идея, конечно, сумасшедшая, но я никогда и не пытался казаться нормальным человеком  
  
\- Вы поедете за ним? - Минги позволяет Сонхва взять себя под локоть, чтобы куда-то увести, но еще немного упрямится, продолжая разговор: - Прямо сейчас?  
  
\- Да, неплохо бы поторопиться, - капитан хлопает по карманам в поисках часов, но своих не находит и повышает голос, спрашивая Хонджуна: - Который там час?  
  
\- Три ровно. Сан, ты уверен, что успеешь?   
  
\- Без меня Мотылёк всё равно не полетит, - в своей манере хмыкает парень, быстро затягивая шнурки на ботинках и выпрямляясь. Хонджун уточняет с ним насчет дороги до особняка, а Сонхва дает Минги подзатыльник, потому что “идём уже, всё будет хорошо”, и утягивает за собой на второй этаж. - Эй, малой, подсказку подкинешь? - громко спрашивает Сан напоследок.  
  
\- Восточная сторона, второй этаж. Только в его комнате там есть балкон, - четко проговаривает слуга перед тем, как последовать за другом.  
  
Растерянность берет верх над головой Минги. Он был готов никогда больше не появиться дома, но сейчас он тут: Сонхва усадил его на кровать и стал обрабатывать спиртом расцарапанное плечо, лёгкая боль от которого доказывает, что всё происходящее - не сон. Вокруг стало немного более пусто, вещей меньше. Но всё равно уютно. Сонхва вопросов не задает, молча касается его плеча мягким полотенцем и не говорит ни слова. Он и не хочет спрашивать, по нему видно. Незачем. Хва знает, что было страшно, знает каждую, даже самую мельчайшую деталь того ужаса, который ощущаешь, когда хоть на секунду признаешь себя вещью или не знаешь, что ждёт дальше. Начав свою жизнь заново, они оба постепенно учились быть людьми. Одного понимания мало, даже если ты знаешь, что ты человек, если тебя таковым не считают окружающие, если ты вырос вещью, это имеет мало значения. Вот и они не знали, каково это.  
  
Пока им не начали задавать вопросы.  
  
 _\- А как тебя зовут? - любопытно хлопает ресницами мальчишка в шортах и с нелепой бабочкой на воротнике. Кажется, это мамина брошка. - Сколько тебе лет?_

_ \- Десять, как и вам сегодня. Вы можете звать меня так, как вам угодно, юный Господин, - по-взрослому тяжело отвечает мальчишке такой же мальчишка. Именинник дуется. Ему не нравится такой ответ. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Как тебя зовут? У тебя ведь есть имя _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- 9980-  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Нет, - он топает ногой по зеленому газону, заставляя слугу вздрогнуть. - Кто вообще называет человека цифрами? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Мальчик вдруг поднимает голову и сразу опускает, понимая, что не может смотреть прямо. Маленький наследник шкодно улыбается и говорит: _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Давай заново. Я Юнхо, - он протягивает вперед руку и часто кивает, мол, давай давай, пожми её, будем как взрослые. Его глаза светятся в ожидании, когда он слышит тихую просьбу простить, ведь имени своего слуга не имеет. - Так не бывает. У всех людей есть имя. Нужно чтобы и у тебя было, хочешь? - Юнхо наклоняется к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но мальчик зажмуривается. Ему страшно отвечать. Его никогда о таком не спрашивали, его могут наказать, если ответит неправильно, да? Еще и рука.. - Тогда, Минги _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Что? - вырывается у маленького слуги. Он спешно закрывает рот ладонями. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Числа скучные и сложные. Если тебе нравится быть Минги, то давай знакомиться, или, если нет, мы можем придумать… - мальчик напротив удивленно и часто мотает головой. Наследник понятливо кивает: имя же крутое, сам бы такое хотел. Он возвращает руку к себе, медлит пару секунд и заново протягивает мальчишке перед собой. - Я Юнхо, а как тебя зовут? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- М-минги, - полушепотом говорит он. Встречается с блестящим взглядом и отчего-то успокаивается. Оказывается, это так просто, смотреть в глаза. Так просто. - Меня зовут Минги, - слуга пожимает его руку и чувствует, как ее невесомо, аккуратно сжимают в своей _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \- Рад познакомиться, Минги. У тебя крутое имя. А ты любишь корабли? _ _   
_ _   
_ **************************************** _ * _ ******   
  
Юнхо медленно открывает глаза и сглатывает, стиснув зубы. Жарко. Собственная спальня кажется удушающе тесной, несмотря на свои размеры, тут еще и темно. Только из-под плотно закрытых штор по полу стелется слабый свет. Парня накрывает усталостью и слабостью только больше от того, как он спит отрывками по несколько коротких минут, а комната подливает масла в огонь. Он поднимается на локтях, расправляя плечи, и смотрит на девушку, которая спит рядом с ним. Она положила руку под щёку, от чего сейчас у нее слегка приоткрыты губы, волосы в беспорядке. Юнхо выдыхает, садясь удобней, и подтягивает одеяло, закрывая обнаженные женские плечи.   
  
Они оба чертовски устали. Настолько, что сразу после свадьбы легли спать. Платье Принцессы небрежно перекинуто через ширму, а туфли на каблуке, которые ее все-таки вынудили надеть, презренно стоят в темном углу, выделяясь своей белизной. Всё, что она оставит себе после этого дня - кольцо и статус его жены. Юнхо разминает пальцы, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Кольцо на безымянном пальце не блестит, просто молча напоминает о том, что теперь он муж девушки-куколки, что хмурится сквозь сон, натягивая одеяло до самого носа. Внутри бушуют грусть и чувство, что ему повезло. Первое ощущается тяжестью в сердце, второе - легкостью в голове, но оба колют глаза. Он откидывает голову на мягкую спинку кровати и думает, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько обреченно, хотя вопреки этому, нету ощущения тревоги. Вездесущая чуйка молчит, и Юнхо надеется, что это значит, что с Минги всё хорошо.    
  
Юнхо стукается затылком об обивку и рвано усмехается. Он скучает. По рукам, смеху, улыбке, шутливой ревности, по всему Минги, целиком и полностью. Интересно, что с ним там, где бы он ни был? Вспоминает ли он, любит ли, держится ли за Юнхо в прошлом так же, как сам наследник не может его отпустить. Физически не способен.    
Скучает по хёнам, которые нашли способ убежать из этого места, даже в тот момент думая о них с Минги. Лишь бы у старших всё было хорошо, лишь бы они не чувствовали себя так, как чувствует себя Юнхо сейчас, Господи. Никогда.   
  
\- Что такое? - сонно спрашивает Принцесса, садясь на кровати. Бретелька шелковой ночнушки спадает с ее плеча, пока она пытается убрать непослушные волосы за спину. Она щурится, смотрит на него и повторяет вопрос чуть чётче. У нее непонятное выражение лица, но ясно, что она волнуется.   
  
\- Всё нормально, - он приоткрывает один глаз, глядя на нее. - Разбудил? - девушка мотает головой.   
  
\- Мне приснилось, наверное, - бормочет она, всё-таки поправляя бретельку. Юнхо вдруг озадаченно смотрит на окна, а Принцесса вздрагивает. - Или не приснилось   
  
Стук в стекло дребезжанием повторяется еще пару раз. Парень думает, что витал в мыслях и мог не услышать этого в первый раз. На его балкон можно забраться вполне легко, если быть достаточно сильным или прыгучим, что временами совсем не успокаивает. Раньше они с Минги активно пользовались этим преимуществом комнаты Юнхо, сбегая в город или к реке, но сейчас это даже жутко. Принцесса сжимает пальцами край одеяла, желая спрятаться за ним, а парень поднимается с кровати и подходит к балконной двери, заглядывая за штору. В спокойном недоумении наклоняет голову и поворачивается к девушке, рукой показывая, что всё в порядке, расслабься, и проворачивает замочек, чтобы выйти на балкон.   
  
\- Что-то случилось? - сразу же спрашивает Юнхо у Сана, который стоит опираясь на перила и дышит немного рвано. Мало ли, что могло привести его сюда, ведь, кажется, дворянский мальчик ему не шибко понравился при первой встрече, значит причина веская. Тот же смотрит исподлобья и жестом просит секунду отдышаться.   
  
\- Собирайся, - первое, что он говорит. Парень непонимающе часто моргает: они уже прошли этот разговор, буквально вчера днём. Выглядывающая из-за плеча Юнхо девушка на секунду привлекает внимание Сана, но он просто добавляет: - У нас мало времени, пацан   
  
\- Вы хотите его забрать? - с подозревающей серьезностью спрашивает Принцесса. Ей такие заявления не нравятся, особенно от незнакомых людей, которые забираются через балкон. Хотя она его и видела днем из окна, но, кажется, это тот самый парень, который Юнхо не друг.   
  
\- Да, девочка, я его заберу, - она для него и правда, считай, девочка, потому ее это не возмущает, а вот контекст фразы ему лучше бы объяснить. - Точнее, дворянский мальчик сам за мной пойдет, - с усмешкой Сан добавляет: - Надеюсь.   
  
\- Я ведь уже объяснял, почему не могу поехать с вами, - прерывает его последующие слова Юнхо с мягкостью в голосе. - Правда, я не могу, - Принцесса обескураженно смотрит на парня с вопросом в глазах: он не говорил ей ни слова про тему того разговора с друзьями.   
  
\- Всё ты можешь. Я тебя внимательно слушал днём, поэтому я, собственно, здесь, - Сан набирает полные легкие воздуха и глубоко выдыхает, наконец отдышавшись нормально, и ухмыляется. - Пацан твой нашелся.   
  
Юнхо распахивает глаза, не веря собственному слуху. Девушка рядом закрывает рот ладонями и встречается с Юнхо взглядом, едва не начиная прыгать на месте. У Сана это вызывает ухмылку: забавно, как сильно она радуется. Это чертовски заметно. Нет ощущения, что Принцесса хочет избавиться от него. Когда капитан сказал, что заберет Юнхо, он был готов поклясться, что она бы подралась за парня и победила.   
  
\- Ты поедешь, - произносит девушка, часто кивая, и смотрит на него так, будто они думают об одном и том же. Она убегает обратно в комнату и начинает чем-то шуршать, а Юнхо на вдохе спрашивает у Сана:   
  
\- Это же не уловка? - тот мотает головой. Ему нет нужды смеяться или издеваться, когда дело касается таких вещей. Тем более, что этот наследничек далеко не плохой парень, каким он его представлял в самом начале, считая таким же как все. “Как все” не стал бы вести себя так после продажи какого-то там слуги. - Сколько у меня времени?   
  
\- Не много, но оно у тебя есть. Без меня не уплывут, не волнуйся, - Юнхо поджимает губы и кивает, ныряя обратно в спальню, когда Сан перешагивает через перила и аккуратно спрыгивает вниз.   
  
Девушка свет не включала. Залезла в шкаф и перекопала всё вверх дном, наконец найдя хорошо спрятанную простую одежду Юнхо, которую он недавно показал ей, рассказывая про те самые вылазки с поджогами. Они с Минги временами одевались так, чтобы не выделяться из толпы городских жителей и убегать безнаказанными, теряясь в уличной суете. И Принцессу это захватывало. Они нечто удивительное: раб с наследником знатной семьи, которые вели, фактически, двойную жизнь. В голове всплывают картинки того дня, когда они расставались, и девушка правда никогда не верила, что вот так может быть. Ей не понадобилось никаких подсказок и слов, чтобы понять: тот, о ком говорил Юнхо в их первую встречу - его слуга.   
  
\- Принцесса, - тихо зовет Юнхо, когда она впечатывает ему в грудь сложенные брюки с рубашкой. - С тобой всё будет хорошо?    
  
\- Не волнуйся, со мной Мию, а еще я замужем за тобой, и Богу об этом известно, - она указывает рукой вверх, спокойно продолжая: - Я буду в порядке.   
  
\- Хочешь сбежать с нами? - парень оставляет штаны на кровати и надевает рубашку, ожидая ответа. Девушка мотает головой:   
  
\- Нет, - улыбается. - Мне ближе жить вот так. Тем более, я хотела сохранить семью и дело, а ты помог мне. Дальше я сама, - прикрывает глазки и игриво качает головой. Юнхо верит ей. Она точно не врет, ей правда так хочется. Даже забавно, с исчезновением наследника у неё будет больше свободы действий распространяющейся на обе семьи в её собственном доме.    
  
Принцесса убегает к комоду, а Юнхо быстро переодевается, поправляя воротник сероватой рубашки и заправляя ее в брюки. Больше ничего он с собой не возьмет, выкрутится по месту, если что, нужно спешить. Скоро начнут просыпаться слуги, это может создать проблемы, а Юнхо слишком благодарен Сану, чтобы навлекать на него неприятности. Парень оборачивается в поисках потерявшейся Принцессы: та достаёт что-то из шкатулки и, подбегая к нему, отдает цепочку. На вопросительный взгляд она отвечает молча подняв свою руку и стукая по кольцу на безымянном пальце. Ему может помешать его женитьба. Может доставить хлопот или вызвать вопросы. Но выкидывать или снимать кольцо совсем Юнхо не хочет, поэтому будет носить на шее с её цепочкой. Девушка ярко улыбается и чувствует приятное тепло внутри. От того, что ему что-то будет напоминать о ней, и что парень будет счастлив в новом месте. Принцесса и представить не могла, что нечто такое может случиться с ними, потому не может сдержать рвущихся эмоций. Душевные раны Юнхо затягиваются у нее на глазах и, хотя она не сможет избавиться от того воспоминания разлуки, девушка будет знать, что они вместе. Где-то далеко, но вместе.   
  
\- Спасибо, что помог мне с договором родителей, - говорит она, когда парень поднимается с кровати.   
  
\- Меня не так чтоб и спрашивали, - Юнхо смеется. Так ведь и было. - Но всегда пожалуйста. Тебе тоже спасибо.   
  
\- За что?   
  
\- Много за что. Я правда счастлив, что именно ты стала моей женой. Иди сюда, - он подзывает ее руками к себе, и девушка блаженно принимает его объятия, крепко сцепив пальцы за спиной. Юнхо теплый и искренний. Она мягко выдыхает, проговаривая ему в ключицу, что это взаимно, она тоже рада.   
  
\- Береги себя и Минги, - отстраняясь говорит Принцесса, хлопая его по плечам. Охает и добавляет: - И друзей своих. Вы все себя берегите, чтобы я вас живыми встретила и через десять и через тридцать лет.   
  
\- Ничего не обещаю, - он ухмыляется, коротко целуя ей руку. - И ты себя береги, ладно? - Принцесса поджимает губы и кивает, отпуская парня, который делает шаг назад, задерживая взгляд на ней, а потом, не оборачиваясь, выходит на балкон и спрыгивает вниз, аккуратно приземляясь на ноги.    
  
Сан, стоявший тенью под балконом, хищно щурит глаза и указывает в сторону ворот. Они юркают под окнами, чтобы, в случае чего, их не заметили, но проблема теперь в другом. Охрана. Пробираясь сюда, капитан махнул через забор, а с лошадью, так или иначе, нужно выходить по-человечески. Времени на поиск лошадки за пределами поместья нету от слова совсем. Они оба прильнули спинами к стене, думая как бы выкрутиться: Сан смотрит за нелепыми гвардейцами, которые даже будучи идиотами представляют для них опасность, а Юнхо прикусывает ноготь и хмурится, очевидно, думая. Серьезность этого парня капитану определенно нравится. Чон оглядывается по сторонам в поисках решения и видит, что за ними наблюдает Принцесса с балкона, оперевшись о перила и вопросительно вздёргивая носик, когда встречается взглядом с парнем. Сан с любопытством выгибает бровь: Юнхо подносит руки к лицу, зажмуривая глаза и что-то изображая, а потом поворачивается к девушке и, получив понятливый кивок, посылает ей благодарный воздушный поцелуй.   
  
Через несколько секунд раздается пронзительный женский крик. Юнхо даже поперхнулся от неожиданности, а у капитана вздрогнули плечи. Оба неловко усмехаются и переглядываются, молча соглашаясь, что девочка сработала выше всяких похвал: охрана в нелепой форме сразу ринулась в особняк, а парни наоборот - прочь от него. Зацепив первую попавшуюся лошадь в конюшне, Юнхо перекидывает через нее ногу, мгновенно оказываясь верхом, пока Сан предусмотрительно открывает ворота и сразу закрывает, выпустив наследника со двора. Сработали как часы, думает капитан, залезая на свою лошадку и в очередной раз не жалеет, что связался с уже-не-дворянским мальчиком.   
  
Проезжая через столицу Юнхо хмурит брови. У него начинает колотиться сердце, но нервам он не поддается, пригибаясь ближе к лошади и украдкой отворачиваясь, когда проносится мимо людей. Скоро всё будет спокойно, совсем скоро он увидит Минги и будет на своем месте, будет дома. Жителей это не касается. Им ни к чему знать, что бывший наследник этих земель просто сбежал, лучше спать будут.   
  
Следующие несколько часов длятся как вечность. С обеих сторон. Что для Юнхо с Саном и одинаковым, бесконечным лесом вокруг, что для Минги с Сонхва и Хонджуном где-то в портовом городе.   
  
Часовщик на пару с Джу пошел отнести некоторые вещи на корабль, когда время подходило к пяти утра. Слуга сидит с Хва на диване и бесконечно косится на часы. Друг не раз повторял, что от пристального наблюдения стрелки быстрее не крутятся, но у Минги это выходит чисто машинально. Юнхо может не приехать. Эта мысль вертится в его голове со скоростью света, от чего он непроизвольно стучит пальцами по собственному колену, а Сонхва безнадежно хмыкает, всё-таки позволяя другу беспрепятственно нервничать. Тот платок все еще завязан на его шее, и парень временами поправляет его, поворачивая нужной стороной, чтобы узелок был сбоку.   
  
Вещи Хва подходят Минги лучше, чем ему самому. Худоба делает свое дело, потому Сонхва не может носить б _ о _ льшую часть своей одежды, не без затянутых ремней. Он отдал другу то, что тому захотелось, и теперь тот сидит полностью окунутый в домашнюю атмосферу. Из открытых окон не дует, а тут все еще прохладней, чем на улице, вокруг не осталось ничего лишнего, только мебель, какие-то покрывала, стопкой сложенные на кровати, и некоторые вещи, которые им нет никакого смысла тащить на другой материк. Сонхва, обняв колени, сидит рядом и дремлет головой на плече Минги: он сделал всё, что мог, обрабатывая его ссадины и переодевая в сухие вещи, а теперь мозг требует сна, который у него нагло забрали. Слуга клюет носом и, кажется, тоже засыпает, сдаваясь окончательно. После такого марафона он проспал бы еще несколько дней, если бы мог себе позволить. Хотя, кто знает.   
  
\- Просыпайся, - едва подняв голову говорит Сонхва, толкая Минги в плечо. Он открывает глаза слишком резко, будто всего секунду назад закрыл их. Парни сонно разваливаются на диване, пару минут слушая копошение Хонджуна на первом этаже, а потом решают всё-таки подниматься. Светло. На улице правда уже взошло солнце, и Хва берет в руку часы, потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. С щелчком открывает медальон и откидывается на спину. - Мы проморгали два часа   
  
Хон, услышав, что они проснулись, зовет их спускаться. Минги на потерянное время слабо реагирует и идет на первый этаж, сразу замечая, что тут стало как-то пусто: Джу со своей силушкой затащил многое на корабль, включая все нужные им вещи. Однако очень много чего останется здесь навсегда, до следующего возвращения, если оно когда-нибудь наступит.   
  
\- Выспались? - усмехается Хонджун. Сонхва спускается следом за Минги и бормочет что-то очевидно отрицательное. Слуга не успел понять, что толком не отдохнул, поэтому чувствует себя обманчиво бодро, в отличие от Хва, который не сразу вписывается в проем на кухню.   
  
\- Они задерживаются, - парень тихонько шипит, потирая ушибленную руку. - Не могли же заблудиться, тут ехать прямо, не сворачивая    
  
\- Ну, Сан все еще не сверхчеловек, как бы ему ни хотелось - Хонджун краем глаза замечает, что Минги улыбается, и вопросительно ему кивает. - Чего это ты?   
  
\- Не знаю, - говорит, - просто давно так себя не чувствовал   
  
Часовщик понимающе хмыкает и треплет его по плечу. Их пацан дома, осталось добрать второго, и конец света будет официально считаться недействительным. Пережитым если точнее. Руки сами собой тянутся в карман за сигаретой, но Хонджун себя останавливает, думая, что надо избавляться от этой привычки, давно пора. Он хотел отгородить Сонхва от прошлого, значит нужно делать на совесть - сжечь. Минги, прильнув спиной к стене, любопытно наблюдает за Хонджуном, который, похлопав себя по штанам, пошел на кухню и начал шастать, негромко спрашивая у Хва, где спички. Тот смотрит, раскрыв глаза и молчит, пытаясь уловить взгляд Хона и понять, что он задумал. Часовщик же справляется сам. Берет коробок и быстрым шагом уходит из дома.   
  
\- Он не сделает ничего, что тебе не понравится, - тихо басит Минги, качая головой. Сонхва знает. И всё равно кусает губы: он не хочет запрещать Хонджуну курить, если тому от этого проще или лучше, или что угодно, но всё еще правда надеется, что Хон взял спички не за этим.   
  
Сонхва уходит обратно в соседнюю комнату и скоро заканчивает то, чем занимался там. Приходит в мастерскую и садится на те две ступеньки, что ведут в прихожую, смотрит вокруг и вздыхает. Вот и всё. Часов здесь стало намного меньше: какие-то распроданы, какие-то уже на корабле, какие-то остались тут. Стол мастера пустой, каким ни Хва, ни Минги его никогда не видели, тикания практически не слышно, хотя оно всё ещё чертовски точное. Теплый свет пробивается сквозь легкие занавески, летает пыль, купаясь в наполняющих дом лучах. Здесь произошло слишком много: от игр в карты до ворвавшихся гвардейцев; сколько горожан и приезжих заходили сюда; сколько всего починили в этом месте, от карманных часов до людей. Ребята будут скучать. Наверняка. Абсолютно точно будут.   
  
Минги поднимает взгляд, а Сонхва оборачивается за спину, когда открывается дверь в дом. Оба думают, что вернулся Хонджун. Так, фактически, и есть. Его голос звучит как обыденное чертыхание, но первым в проеме показывается не он - Юнхо. Заглядывает в мастерскую, удивляясь очевидным изменениям, и ухмыляется, встречаясь с родными глазами   
  
\- Юнхо... - на выдохе произносит Минги, отстраняясь от стенки и делая шаг навстречу. Цепляется пальцами за него и тянет к себе ближе   
  
\- Эй, кто тебя так? - сразу спрашивает Чон, поддаваясь и подходя вплотную, рассматривает его лицо. Слуга уже успел забыть про след от наказания той женщины, который тянется синеватой полосой от виска и вдоль шеи. - Хозяин? - кивок. Юнхо хмурится. Он не должен был допускать этой продажи от слова совсем, и до сих пор не представляет, что было бы, не сбеги Минги от того человека.   
  
Юнхо тёплый - первое, о чем думает парень, чувствуя его прикосновение, и глаз от него оторвать невозможно от слова совсем. У парня руки дрожат от волнения, которое он сдерживал столько времени, но голос он держит как можно ровнее, улыбается, стараясь сохранить невозмутимость. Хонджун смотрит на них с доброй усмешкой. Они физически могут ощутить поглощенность этих двоих друг другом, парни наверняка не замечают ничего вокруг сейчас. Перебрасываются короткими фразами на вдохе и тихо смеются сами себе. А Сан гордо смотрит, потому что справился с концом света, в конце концов, но лошадей видеть не сможет еще очень и очень долго. Восполнение фактов друг о друге у младших заканчивается потерявшим дар речи капитаном: Минги притягивает Юнхо за воротник и мягко протяжно целует. Отстраняется, сталкиваясь своим лбом с его, и смотрит на усмешку Чона, который более чем доволен тем, как по нему соскучились.   
  
\- Вы типо знали об этом? - Сан поочередно смотрит на Сонхва и на Хонджуна, что сидят, будто бы не при делах. Это всё, конечно, многое объясняет. В конце концов, теперь куда понятней, почему они так хреново переживали расставание, но: - А сказать?   
  
\- Не нам об этом рассказывать, - непринужденно пожимает плечами Хва. - Мог бы и сам догадаться, - Хон рядом отворачивается в сторону, пытаясь сдержать смех, потому что лицо Сана нужно видеть живьем, он абсолютно не ожидал когда-нибудь узнать, а уж тем более увидеть раба, который вот так просто целует дворянского наследника.   
  
\- То есть, вы двое всё это время были парой? - Юнхо поворачивается к нему и, переглянувшись с Минги, кивает.   
  
\- Я был уверен, что тебе всё про нас рассказали, - почти смеется парень, особенно после того, как пересекается взглядом с таким же смеющимся часовщиком.   
  
\- Я вот тоже был уверен в этом. До этого момента   
  
Сонхва, который до этого не смотрел на Сана, поворачивается и тоже смеется, потому что да, Господи, он удивлен. У него слов нету.   
  
\- Пора бы двигать к кораблю, ребят, - как можно серьезней говорит Хонджун, уходя от темы, но его выдает улыбка. Это до нелепого смешная ситуация. Или они все просто счастливы от всего происходящего, кто знает.    
  
Сан утягивает младших за собой, расспрашивая о чем-то. Как минимум о том, как вышло то, что с ними вышло, и вообще, о чем эти двое из мастерской еще умолчали. Юнхо тянет какой-то звук и сразу рассказывает первое, что пришло в голову, об одной из вылазок с того самого балкона, когда они с Минги оба скрывали больные после прыжка ноги. И много-много всего, утаивая странные моменты, которые слуга не выдает, хотя знает все до единого. Они разговаривают шепотом или просто очень тихо: утро раннее, люди спят, хотя и не все. Вокруг можно заметить пару торговцев, один из которых звучно зевает, раскрыв рот и хохоча после этого, говорит что-то Сану, который очень увлечен общением с младшими.   
  
Сонхва выходит из дома следом и смотрит им вслед: пусть идут вперед. На самом деле удивительно, что их капитану так понравились ребята. Даже хорошо, им ведь еще долго вместе на одном корабле предстоит быть бок о бок. Парень перебирает в руках связку ключей, находя нужный, и переводит взгляд в открытую прихожую.   
  
\- Идём, Хонджун, - спокойно зовет он. Часовщик осматривает комнату в последний раз и машет рукой, мол, сейчас, но не двигается с места, а Сонхва вздыхает, опуская плечи, и улыбается. Он прекрасно его понимает. - Ты будешь скучать   
  
\- Буду, - уверенно соглашается Хон с легким кивком. - Мы все будем.   
  
Парень ласково хлопает ладонью по столу, прощаясь с мастерской, кажется, насовсем. Они могут больше никогда не вернуться сюда. Будут суетиться, любить, встревать в неприятности и слушать журчание морской пены, проживая свою лучшую жизнь. У них всё будет хорошо. Возможно они встретят новых людей, возможно оставят позади старых знакомых, совсем как этот дом, в котором произошло слишком много. Хонджун закрывает глаза и выходит наружу, слушая, как Сонхва несколько раз поворачивает ключ в замке. Усмехается. Так или иначе, они двигаются дальше. Их время целиком и полностью в их руках, ведь они выбрали жить сейчас, любить сейчас и забыть о такой глупости, как вечность.   



End file.
